Past Experiences
by Tenshi no Tsukikage
Summary: A year after Sasuke's betryal, while training with her new sensei Sakura ends up in the past. Now someone is after her as she tries to blend in, in the past with the Uchiha's! SakuraItachi COMPLETE
1. Found

Hi, i'm new here so be nice! This is my first fic, i hope you like it n . n!

I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** While Sakura had been training with Tsunade something happened and now she's in the past...stuck with the Uchihas'! Now someone from the past knows about her and apparently wants her for his own reasons.

**Pairings:** SakuraItachi (Sasuke, later in the story...and no it's not the younger Sasuke in the past people!)

* * *

8 year old Uchiha Sasuke walked down the path to his house when he saw something move in the forest, curiosity taking the best of him he walked towards it. When he was close enough to see what 'it' was he fell backwards with a yelp.

13 year old Uchiha Itachi sighed as he heard the front door open; it was his little brother as usual. Sasuke would come running into his room yelling if he could help him practice throwing a shurikan and like always he would decline, he sighed again as he sat up from his futon expecting the usual routine when suddenly Sasuke came in panting, sweat dripping down his face. Concerned he knelt in front of the younger Uchiha" What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Help….there's….there's a girl….who's hurt!" he yelled grabbing his older brother's hand, dragging him outside. They ran quite a while until they stopped where Sasuke's bag lay; they knew it was his for the Uchiha symbol was there." She needs help, there's so much blood!"

Itachi walked carefully, you never know, it might be a missing-nin for all he knew. He looked behind the tree and his eyes widened, behind was a beautiful girl with pink blossomed colored hair that came to her shoulders that was stained with blood, her head guard had the Konoha symbol although he couldn't recognize her.

She wore a black sleeveless vest that was closed up with a front zipper. She wore thin red elbow guards, a pair of black shorts with a red skirt on top that had slits on that side. The only thing that kept the skirt up was the belt buckle; her upper right thigh was tied by bandage like cloths as to hold her shurikan and kunai hoister from bothering or tearing her skin. She wore black boot/sandals, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she held onto her wound on her side that was bleeding.

"Sasuke, go and get Okaasan, I'll try to help the best I can but she's poisoned and it'll be best to leave her immobile for the time being." He ordered, Sasuke nodded running back towards the house. Itachi knelt in front of the mysterious girl when he noticed that the wound was slowly healing itself and it seemed to be repelling the poison_' Interesting……only a strong medic-nin could do something like this even in an unconscious state'_

"….Sasuke….-kun." She murmured in her comatose-like state, his eyes widened wondering why this girl would call out his brothers' name.

"Niisan, I brought Okaasan!" Sasuke yelled as his mother ran behind him" What's wrong Itachi….oh my, no wonder Sasuke wanted me to bring the medical bag." She whispered kneeling in front of the girl, judging by the look in her face Itachi deduced that his mother also noticed the unconscious healing." Itachi, can you take Sasuke home or stand in the path while I dress her wounds."

"I'll stay with Itachi-niisan here!" Sasuke yelled, his mother chuckled while Itachi nodded." Do you know who she is Niisan! She's very pretty though…" Sasuke asked curiously" No Sasuke, I do not know her."

"Weird, I thought you knew everyone….well almost everyone." Sasuke mumbled with a shrug_' so did I_…' he thought." Itachi, can you give me a hand here?" his mother called out, he entered back into the forest" Would you please carry her back home?" she asked as she grabbed her medical bag as well as the mysterious girls red backpack. Wordlessly he picked her up bridal style and they started their journey home.

* * *

'_Pain….okay not much but it still stings'_ Sakura thought as she came back to the real world, she fluttered her eyes open and sat up_' Where am I?'_ she thought looking around, the place was alien to her."…..where am I?" she said voicing her thoughts, carefully she got out of the futon, she noticed her red bag placed on the wall in front of her and walked over to it. Opening it she took out her katana, making sure her weapons are in place she walked out the door.

She blinked when she noticed a beautiful peaceful garden as she wandered the halls_' Okay, if I was kidnapped than that wouldn't be there unless it's those kind of villains that love nature, beauty, and want to get rid of the world for destroying it, or they just like nature'_ she thought confused. She sensed someone behind her and before anyone could blink she had 3 senbons between her fingers at her left arm as she flipped the person and slammed them face forward towards the floor, their hands pinned on their back with the senbons a hair away from their neck.

Time went still for a moment as she realized she was straddling someone wearing only a thin navy yukata, shaking the blush away she said in a stern voice" Who are you and what am I doing here?" before she knew it she was on her back with her arms pinned above her, she looked up as she noticed a weight on her abdomen. She stared into sharingan eyes and gasped" Sha-Sharingan…." She whispered wide eyed.

"Itachi is that any way to treat our guest?" his mother scolded pulling him off of her, Sakura blinked as she stared into the eyes of a beautiful woman" Hello, my name is Uchiha Hikaru." She said with a gentle smile.

"O-Oh, my names Ha-, I mean just Sakura." She mumbled the last part." You must rest; your wounds aren't completely healed." Sakura shook her head in protest" N-No, it's alright, I'm a medic-nin so I can heal myself……uh, thank you for treating my wounds." She said with a bow." I'm sorry for my son attacking you; I guess our adventure in the woods made him a little tense." She said with a sheepish laugh.

"No, no, it was my fault. I attacked him first….I thought I was kidnapped." Sakura whispered looking away, Hikaru nodded when suddenly she noticed something that had apparently been covered by Sakura's hair when they first found her." Oh my, you have another wound between your shoulder and neck." She said brushing her hair away, Sakura's eyes widened" O-Oh, its n-nothing!" she said covering it before Hikaru could see, Itachi's eyes narrowed as his quick eyes caught what it was.

"I see, please rest. Itachi, will you please escort Sakura-san to her room?" Hikaru asked with a smile, Itachi nodded as his mother left. When he was sure she was gone he turned towards the mysterious girl and said" That wound, who did that to you?"

"Nobody, just an accident." She whispered praying that he only saw the red part" Oh? I didn't know that somebody could 'accidentally' bite themselves." She cursed mentally" It's none of your business." She whispered glaring at him, he took a step forward until she was cornered into the wall" As long as you stay under this roof it is my business, now I'll repeat, how'd you get that wound?" he whispered, his sharingan activated.

Sakura was half angry and half confused, why was he so curious about a wound that was on a girl he didn't even know? She stared into his, fixated in the redness, she felt light headed for a moment but her inner fire was lighted, after realizing she had another personality she was able to actually speak with the so called 'Inner Sakura' and was able to call her whenever Sakura wished. Since she fought with Kakashi a bunch of times she was used to it" Don't bother; the Sharingan won't work against me."

Itachi was surprised, he had placed a strong hold onto her but she seemed to counter it with ease, as if she was used to it." Who are you?" he asked with narrowed eyes, Sakura gave him a long tired sigh" Just a kunoichi who's weary of the world and its wonders." She said shaking her head" I'll get to the room from here, thanks." She said brushing past him, leaving a stunned shinobi.

* * *

****

"What should I do….okay scratch that, better question, where the hell am I?" Sakura whispered under her breathe, she rewrapped the bandage around her arm. One end of the cloth held by her teeth while the other in her good hand as she tied it around her arm. She had checked to see how bad her injuries were, she had been surprised to see them healing quite nicely. She winced at the harsh bloody wounds though.

She mush room sighed when she felt eyes on her, looking upwards she saw innocent curious onyx eyes staring at her through a small gap between the sliding doors. "Why hello there." She said tilting her head. His eyes widened, chuckling she smiled" Come in, I won't bite." Sasuke shyly entered the room.

"My names Sakura, what's yours?" he smiled at her coyly" Uchiha Sasuke." She nodded" Ah yes, I heard you were the one who found me. Thank you." He blushed at the compliment" Sasuke, don't bother Sakura-san, she needs her rest." He nodded" Okay Okaasan." His mother had appeared at the door, her hands on her hips. After he was gone she noticed the bloody bandages." Ah I see you rewrapped the bandages."

"Oh, yes, uh were you the one who treated my wounds?" at her nod Sakura beamed" Thank you, I noticed that they were treated very nicely. You must be very good with medic ninjutsus." Hikaru smiled" Hahahaha, I still have a lot to learn though."

"As do I, thank you for your hospitality but I must leave. I can't bear to intrude any longer." Sakura said standing up" No, no, your wounds are still fresh. Please, at least stay until they're healed." She insisted" B-But-"

"Oh and I won't take no for an answer, my husband has arrived from work. Why don't we go greet him." She said dragging a stunned Sakura, she soon found herself at the dining room in front of a man who had stern eyes with a narrow face" Uh…..Oh…..Hello, uh my names Sakura….it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said nervously, he nodded as she bowed." Okay now, Sakura-san, let's go find you a kimono to wear!" Hikaru said excited, she started to drag Sakura out of the room again.

"Okaasan seems to be excited that Sakura-neesan is here." Sasuke said wide eyed, staring at the dust the two women left. His father just said 'Hn', a typical Uchiha answer. Itachi sighed_' I guess that's what happens when a mother only bears sons'_ he thought shaking his head.

"Uh, oh, um, Uchiha-san!" Sakura said as thousands of kimonos started raining upon her, Hikaru giggled" Just call me Hikaru-chan; Uchiha-san makes me feel old." Sakura nodded as she crawled out from under the mountain of kimonos" Please call me Sakura-chan than." She nodded" Okay…Hmm, this? Nah, too dark." The Uchiha mumbled throwing a black purple kimono to the side, she picked up a neon green and yellow one and sweat dropped" I didn't know we even had this one." She said throwing it aside" AH-HA!" she yelled picking one up, deep within the layer of clothes.

"Wha-, oh thank you." Sakura said as she took the white colored kimono, it had a pink obi as well as pink sakura petals flowing on the corner of the dress." Hehe, you look so kawaii, especially with that unique pink hair of yours!" Hikaru commented, Sakura sweat dropped blushing" Uh….do you happen to know where my hitai-ate is?"

"Hmm, oh yes, I left it inside your bag." Sakura nodded" Thank you, you've done so much for me." Hikaru smiled" No problem, now let's get going!" she yelled dragging the pink haired girl once again" Whe-Where are we going Hikaru-chan?" she smiled" We're going to the village, the day is still young. You've only been asleep for a day."

"Oh….I see." Sakura whispered, she noticed that they stopped in front of the dining room again" Teishu (Master), Sakura-chan and I are going to the village!" she yelled, without him answering she turned around to leave when" Okaasan, can I go too!" they turned around to see Sasuke running after them" Sure, now let's get going! I needed to shop for grocery anyways."

"Umm…are you sure it's okay for me to wear this kimono?" Sakura asked nervously as a seemingly hyper Uchiha's dragged her down the streets of the small Uchiha village" Of course it's alright, if it wasn't I wouldn't have lend it to you!" Hikaru said with a big smile." Ah Hikaru-san, what brings you here today?" an old man asked kindly.

"Oh we just came out to buy some grocery." She answered beaming" Oh, who's this beautiful young lady?" Sakura blushed and bowed" Hello, my names Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her" And polite as well, ehehehe, Hikaru-san, I know what you're up to and I have to say I approve." The man winked, Sakura tilted her head in confusion while Hikaru giggled" Why thank you, I'm not sure if Itachi will agree though. Anyways, goodbye." She said with a small wave.

"Okaasan, what did Ojiisan mean?" Sasuke asked tugging at his mothers dress" Oh nothing, he was just being silly Sasuke." Sakura sweat dropped_' I have a feeling that it wasn't that'_ she followed the two nonetheless, Sakura smiled softly at seeing Sasuke so happy_' He seems to be at peace…….I wish I could change the past…I might be able to but……what would happen to the future?'_ she thought solemnly.

"Sakura-neesan, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concerned" Ah nothing, just thinking." She said shaking her head" Umm, Hikaru-chan, my wounds aren't that deep. I'm sure that they'll be healed by tomorrow, I'm very sorry for the nuisance I put you through." Hikaru sighed" Sakura-chan, I told you it's okay. Just relax, you aren't bothering anyone." Sakura sighed_' I guess with Sasuke-kun always calling me a nuisance and annoying that I started to really think I really was those things'_ she thought with another sigh.

"By the way Sakura-chan, I noticed you had the Konoha Hitai-ate but I've never seen you before." Hikaru said thoughtfully as she checked to see which oranges were good and bad" Oh….um….You could say I was Missing-In-Action for a while……hehe, I'm not very important around here."

"But every single shinobi and kunoichi are important in Konoha, you really shouldn't berate yourself…besides, pink hair isn't very common so I would have noticed you when you went to the ninja academy since you seem about Itachi's age." She said with a frown.

"I guess……you could say when I was in my Gennin Team I had this huge crush on this boy, I would pay attention to him more than training and he thought of me as an annoying useless girl who was just a baggage to the team and wasn't even worth calling a kunoichi. Ironically I fell in love with him……but he left Konoha……betrayed it for his sake of power….he wanted to be strong as to defeat someone who had wronged him in the past…ever since I focused more on my training…whether to kill him or to save him I still don't know." Sakura whispered looking at the floor.

"There's more to the story than you're letting in…." Hikaru trailed off, Sakura looked up startled" Oh I'm sorry, I'm babbling my thoughts; let's focus more on the task." Sakura said as Sasuke started to drag her through the streets, showing off new things._' That girl…has seen things that are too horrible for her age…yet she's still able to keep a bright smile'_ the Uchiha thought sadly as Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

They were returning back to the Uchiha compound when suddenly Sakura sensed the presence of dark chakras trying to conceal themselves, it was a little weak but too strong for Sakura in her condition. Apparently Hikaru sensed it too but Sasuke, unable to really understand that stuff yet was happily carrying the groceries. Sakura could tell by Hikaru's face that she was worried, they had no weapons and a child who didn't know how to fight._' Hikaru-chan…please…leave this to me…'_ she whispered through her eyes to Hikaru" Hikaru-chan, if it's alright I'm going to take a walk in the forest…I need to clear my head." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"Umm….." Hikaru gave her a worried look, Sakura shook her head" It's okay, I'll be fine. My wounds aren't that deep." She said with a wink, Hikaru gave her a worried look once more but nodded." C'mon Sasuke, let's hurry home and make dinner." She said holding onto Sakura's share of the grocery bag. When they were out of sight Sakura's smile disappeared, her laid back eyes replaced with cold stern eyes, her smile had turned into a frown.

"What can I do for you?" she asked coldly, her bangs covering her eyes" HAHA, a citizen of Konoha thinks she can take on shinobis!" an old man yelled laughing coming out of hiding, he had a hitai-ate of the Mist except it had a kunai slash across it showing his betrayal." I'll ask again, what the hell do you people want?" Sakura asked annoyed" How about this, we'll tell you if you're still alive!" a younger man yelled coming out with a chain scythe, he threw it towards her.

With a sigh Sakura caught it between her fingers and then grabbed the chain, she yanked it making the shinobi fall towards her. She punched him on the stomach hard enough to send him flying into a tree. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" the other man yelled taking out a katana.

'_SHIT!'_ she thought narrowly dodged being sliced; the old man was more skilled than the younger one who was knocked out. She yanked out the senbon that was posing as hair pins, adding chakra into them she managed to stop the cut that was heading towards her from the side. She twirled another senbon on right hand that she yanked from her hair after her first senbon, and aimed it towards the man's head but the man flipped towards the right narrowly dodging it.

She turn towards him, her eyes widened when she noticed he was missing._' Left…Right…Back…Front…Above….'_ She thought looking carefully, adding enough chakra into her hand she slammed her fist into the ground shouting" BELOW!" the fissure she create repelled the man's ninjutsu. She smirked" Sorry but the Doton; Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu is a favorite of a friend of mine so it's ineffective on me."

"Wha-What are you? Only the legendary Sennin the Slug-hime Tsunade has that much power!" he yelled, he had jumped out of the ground and was now standing in front of a tree, she chuckled" How about this, I'll tell you if you're still conscious!" she yelled running towards him, grabbing the lone katana that he had dropped after her attack. She placed it front of her and slammed it….onto the tree…a hair away from the man's head. She sweat dropped at the man who was foaming at the mouth and wrinkled her nose in disgust" Gross!"

Using the katana she placed on the ground, she used it to help her stand. Panting for air she winced at her reopened wounds, they had just started to heal and now that it ripped open she could feel her blood dampening the bandages. Wincing she stood up and placed a hand on her stomach, she spat out the blood in her mouth. Disgust filled her as she could taste the metallic flavor in her mouth." Impressive." She heard a voice say in an arrogant voice, he was covered in the shadows so she couldn't exactly see his description.

"Who are you?" she asked standing up straighter, she had been hunching down a bit holding onto her wound."….That is of no concern…as for you…Sakura_-chan­_, I'm here for you…I know the truth about you…and I'm coming for you, you have been warned." The voice whispered and disappeared" Great…what else can go wrong?" she grumbled.

"Sakura?" she heard a voice whisper from behind, she became as hard as stone as she recognized the voice, turning around she saw Itachi standing there with an impassive look as always." Uhh…hi….Itachi-kun…uh you don't mind if I call you that right?" she asked with a fake smile, he didn't answer except started to analyze the situation." What happened here?" he asked, he quirked an eyebrow at the fissure that was on the ground.

"Hikaru-chan and Sasuke-kun and I were out shopping when we sensed the missing-nin, I told her to leave and I took care of them." She said bluntly" Now if you don't mind I'll go to sleep now." She mumbled falling forward, he caught her easily. The scent of strawberries and sakuras invading his senses once more_' I forgot how light she was'_ he thought cradling her into his arms_' I better hurry before her wounds get worse'_ he thought as he disappeared in a blur.

'**_You may have escaped today little Sakura-chan but next time you won't be so lucky'_** a voice thought in the darkness as he watched, with dark icy blue red eyes, the boy carry her away.

* * *

-WELL DID YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE, SINCE IT'S MY FIRST FIC BE GENTLE! n. n 


	2. Confused

**Tsuki-chan: Wow, that's a lot of reviews…I don't think I can answer them all since I don't have much time until it's Sunday and the logins don't work. Oh well, I'll answer them if I can. I just want to say a few things.**

**When I mean Sasuke and Sakura later I didn't mean that the pairing was permanently that, I meant that there will bit a bit like flashbacks of Sasuke and Sakura later. The ending pairing is still unknown.**

**Any confusion I'll try to clear up, Sakura ends up mysteriously in the past with wounds all over the place. She was found by Uchiha Sasuke and was taken in by his family, Itachi starts gaining an interest on the mysterious Sakura. Sakura remembers partially on how she got their but her mind is a little unclear, still…anyone still confused?**

**Oh and as for the small paragraphs…sorry but it's just weird for me to keep pressing enter every line so sorry!**

* * *

"_What the hell do you want!" Sakura yelled as she placed her arms in front of her, crossed, as to protect herself from the strong punch that would have cracked her ribs." What's with the angry look, I thought you would have died from ecstasy from seeing me again." A dark husky voice said sweetly, she shivered at the tone._

"_Go. To. Hell!" she snapped as she side stepped to the left, dodging the second punch. Grabbing the hand she flipped the person to their back, her eyes widened as she cursed when a huge cloud of smoke invaded her vision.'** Kage Bunshin?'** she growled" When did you learn that?"_

"_How else…copied it." she glared harder" Sharingan…taking the easy way out once again….**Sasuke-kun**! Naruto worked hard to master that jutsu yet you simply call it yours by copying it with the sharingan." He scowled at her" I must copy the most powerful jutsus in the world if I wish to defeat **him**!"

* * *

_

As that voice echoed in her head Sakura's eyes popped open as she sat up gasping for air, sweat trailed down her face" You're awake." A voice said quietly, she snapped her head to the left to see Itachi sitting there with an impassive look on his face." Wha-What happened?"

"You collapsed." He answered simply, she scowled at the short simple answer_' It must be another trait for shinobi prodigies, having the ability to annoy the hell out of people……as well as having a beautiful face'_ she thought annoyed" Yes, I remember that part but from what?"

"Probably overexerted yourself so soon after we patched your wounds up." She nodded" How long have I been asleep?" he shrugged" An hour or two." she nodded again" Now…how well do you know Sasuke?"

"….what are you talking about?" she asked 'innocently', his expression remained impassive" You talked in your sleep…" he said simply once more, she cursed mentally._ Why do people damn talk in their sleep when they have some kind of important dream or something like that?'_ she thought, aggravated. Suddenly the door slid open with a slam revealing a worried Hikaru and Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura-chan!" she yelled" Neesan, you're alright!" Sasuke yelled, the two occupants of the room winced at their loud voices. Sakura also praised her luck.

"Yeah, I guess I reopened my wounds…sorry about that!" Sakura said with a sheepish smile" It's okay as long as you're fine; what about those people who attacked?" Sakura shrugged" I don't know, I passed out after I beat them up but I do know they were Mist-nins."

"They were A-class missing-nins; I turned them into the police. They were trying to get revenge on the Uchiha clan by killing you and Sasuke." Itachi grunted, Sakura frowned" A-class, you sure it wasn't C or B-class? Sure they had great chakra but they sure aren't strategic."

"Their leader had been turned in by Otousan so they were much uncoordinated; apparently their leader told them to do everything." Itachi said" I see…." She trailed off; she tried to ignore his eyes boring into her head." Well now, how about we have some dinner?" Hikaru asked trying to ease the tension" If it's alright, can I pass on that offer? I'm really tired." Sakura said with a big smile.

"Don't worry, you need your rest. But you're going to have a BIG breakfast, alright?" Hikaru said with a chuckle, grabbing Sasuke's hand the two left." Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked arching an eyebrow at Itachi." Not hungry and-." She sighed, interrupting him" I don't know what you're talking about, about Sasuke so leave me alone please." She yawned.

"Not that….it's just, this is my room." She sweat dropped" Oh, I see. Sorry, then, see you in the morning." She said trying to get off the bed when he gently pushed her back" No, you should bother those wounds anymore. Go to sleep." He said standing up, before she could retort he closed the door. With another sigh she relaxed on the futon, finally noticing the rich scent that was definitely male. Snuggling into the futon she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The sun was starting to raise high above Konoha, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly. Haruno Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she woke up from her slumber, it was the best she had in all those years of training. 

She blinked her eyes to release herself from the drowsiness, her eyes widened as she noticed a pair of strong arms holding her around the waist protectively….and possessively. She tensed up as she also noticed the strong broad chest she was leaning back against as well as her head tucked under her captives chin; the arms tightened their hold on her as if noticing the tenseness around her. Her eyes widened as she started to panic but thanks to her training with Tsunade she calmed her fast beating heart.

"Good, you know when to stay calm and think coherently but you should try to call upon that skill more quickly." A husky voice whispered above her, the voice vibrating on her back as she leaned against him._' What the-'_

"You jerk, what are you doing!" she hissed, trying not to wake anyone else." Like I said, this is my room. I didn't want to wake you up but where was **I** supposed to sleep?" he asked quirking an eyebrow as she looked upwards; she glared at him growling" Fine, now I'm awake so let go."

"No." she would have face-faulted if not for his strong arms around her, not to mention her being on a futon." And why the hell not?" he smirked at her aggravated face" Because I said so." Getting ticked off she struggled against him, frowning he pinned her below him. Her arms pinned above her by his left hand, he was lying on top of him. His legs entwining hers so she wouldn't kick him" Get off me you pervert."

"That's a first; I never was called a pervert before." She sweat dropped" What happened to your cold silent attitude?" he didn't answer as he got off her, she sat there looking confused when the door slammed open revealing a cheerful Sasuke and Hikaru, a disgruntled Kaosu (Sasuke's dad) standing behind him. He had a look that said _'They-dragged-me-into-this'_.

"SAKURA-CHAN/ SAKURA-NEESAN, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Itachi sweat dropped_' I guess having guests is quite uncommon these days'_ he shook his head closing the door after saying gently" We'll be out in a second." Hikaru giggled" Ahhh, Itachi wants to have some alone time with Sakura-chan!" Itachi's sweat drop grew" **Okaasan!**" Sasuke looked confused" What do you mean Okaasan?" Hikaru laughed a bit more" I'll tell you later Sasuke!"

"Well…uh….I'll leave now." Sakura said nervously as Itachi took his shirt off" Don't open the door while I'm changing." She looked at him annoyed" Then can you start changing after I leave?" she 'eeped' as he took off his shorts revealing his black boxers, pulling out another pair of shorts from his dresser. After he was done Sakura was blushing like crazy_' What's wrong with this guy today!'_ she thought, her eyes filled with swirls as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to breakfast.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: Ho boy, Itachi's acting weird around Sakura…wonder where this will lead to? Review if you want me to continue!**


	3. Want

**Tsuki-chan: Okay, let's start answering some reviews! Thanks for reading my story, hope you enjoy the next chapter. Oh and special thanks to my friend AijinMegami, her stories are cool so read them! I don't own Naruto!**

**Ou Yang Jing****: Hehe, I have the worst grammar ever so just ignore it!**

**Hao'sAnjul****: Yeah, maybe this story will explain how Itachi turned to evil!**

**Swimming Angel****: Hehe, thanks, Read my comment to Hao'sAnjul for answers about the Itachi thing. Anyways I'll try to read when I can, with finals and everything things are a bit hectic.**

* * *

He dragged her until she found herself sitting between him and Sasuke with a mountain of food in front of her, shaking her head to rid herself of the swirls she sweat dropped at the amount of food that was in front of them. Itachi followed while Sasuke and his mother just gave them big smiles, Kaosu sweat dropped as well.

"Hikaru, what's…with the food?" Kaosu grunted out, she smiled" We have a guest teishu, not to mention an injured guest so we need to make sure that they are absolutely comfortable!" she chirped" I helped make the food too!" Sasuke yelled cheerfully.

"Really…isn't this a bit much Okaasan?" Itachi asked as Sakura's eyes widened even more when she swore that the pile was food was going to fall on top of them" Umm, it's okay…uh…I guess…um…Itadakimasu…" she said with a sweat drop.

As they ate Sakura sat nervously as she noticed the strange glint in Hikaru's eyes" Sooo, Sakura-chan…tell me, who are your parents?" Sakura flinched" Uhh, if I may ask, why?" she chuckled" Why to discuss the marria-I mean so we can tell where you are so they don't worry about their daughter." Sakura sighed, not noticing the mistake Hikaru had tried to cover" Um, to tell you the truth…my parents were killed by a rogue shinobi attack about a year ago." There was an awkward silence as Sakura looked at her knees.

"I'm so sorry." Hikaru said apologetically, Sakura shook her head" It's okay, you didn't know." She gave her a reassuring smile, as they resumed eating Kaosu finally spoke" So, Sakura-san, what rank are you in?" Sakura paused for a sec as she thought about it" Hmm, to tell you the truth Kaosu-san, I'm not sure. My life hasn't exactly been all that…well, organized. When I was in my Gennin team we were given a C-rank mission which ended up being a B-rank mission that only Chuunins are allowed to go to and then there was also that rescue mission which had at least got to between an S or A-rank mission…." There was another awkward pause as everyone digested the information that was just given to them.

'_Oh man, me and my big mouth!'_ Sakura thought in agony as she mentally kicked herself, with a sigh she got ready for the interrogation" Oh really, how come I've never heard about this?" Kaosu asked arching an eyebrow, she gulped but before she could make an excuse a bird flew into the room and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

Their attention turned to Itachi, much to Sakura's relief, as he started to open the letter. After he scanned the letter he looked up and said" The Hokage has requested for my presence as well as our…guest." He said glancing at Sakura who didn't bat an eye. The air grew tense as Hikaru stood up" But she's still wounded." Sakura smiled" Its okay, I'll be fine."

"…alright then but Itachi, carry Sakura-chan and I won't take no for an answer." She said sternly, with a mush room sigh he nodded" Fine, I'll be right back." He muttered" Oh, Sakura-chan, let's get you out of that yukata and into something more presentable." She said dragging into them into the huge room from before; Itachi arrived outside fully dressed in his Jounin uniform. He wasn't an Anbu yet but that was the objective his father forced him into. He blinked as Sakura came out blushing wearing another kimono; it was pale pink with a dark pink sash with a lily near the hem of the dress.

"Take care of Sakura-chan; her wounds are very delicate since she reopened them yesterday." Hikaru warned as Itachi coughed picking her up bridal style, Sakura blushed even more as he tightened his grip on her as he started to run towards the Hokage's office through the trees and buildings.

Ignoring her embarrassment she started to admire the…blurred views of the buildings. Suddenly something landed on her face, grabbing it she noticed it was a cheery blossom petal. Focusing her eyes she noticed cherry blossom trees all near full bloom_' How beautiful?'_ she thought with a gentle smile.

"We're here." He said as they landed in front of the building where the Hokage was." Arigato Itachi-kun." She whispered as she got off his arms, Itachi regretted at the loss of her in his arms a little bit. They entered the building quietly, the silence wasn't that awkward, it was just there." Ah yes, Itachi-san, the Hokage has been expecting you. Please hurry." A passing shinobi said with a smile, with a nod the two stood in front of two huge doors. When he knocked Sakura had a solemn look in her eyes as the all too familiar voice came out" Come in."

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked with a bow, Sakura would have followed if it weren't for her wound." Ah yes, you have a new mission. It is a B-rank mission; you are to escort the hime of a small village to her village. She had been creating a treaty with a neighboring village. Your mission starts in a few hours, get ready."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I will leave as soon as possible" Itachi said bowing once more" If you don't mind, please wait outside while I speak to Sakura-san here." With a nod the Uchiha left the room." You must be Haruno Sakura." Her eyes widened" How did you-?" he chuckled" There aren't many secrets kept from the Kage of the village, now my child." He started when suddenly he was engulfed by a hug.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" she cried into his arms, the man who been like a father to all of Konoha was alive right in front of her." I missed you!" she said crying, he smiled gently as he patted her back soothingly" There, there."

"So…you know the truth?" she asked sniffing, he sighed" Yes, I'm afraid I cannot tell you how I came to possess this knowledge but I do know the truth. Now we must create an alias for you." Her eyes widened" How come you're not asking me about the future?" he smiled" Ah, Sakura, always the sharp one, even as a child. I need not to know of the future for what will come, will come. But I am curious, how is Konohamaru?" he asked with a fond smile, she smiled back" He's fine; his idol though is now Naruto."

"Dear lord." He thought shaking his head; his unborn grandson was to be named Konohamaru for luck." Hehe, anyways I already thought this. My name will be Shizukana (Tranquil) Sakura….um I accidentally spilled some things. I told the Uchiha's that my parents passed away which is true and…my rank I've sort of said some things….um if it's okay can we say that I'm just some kind of special shinobi that was trained secretly by yourself?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm, that may complicate things but I guess." He said with a nod, she smiled" Arigato Hokage-sama." He nodded" Anyways please get some rest, I've heard of your wound reopening ridding of those shinobis." She nodded and with a wave she left" Goodbye Hokage-sama." Getting out she saw Itachi leaning against the wall, looking a bit annoyed as a girl about her age was all over him.

"So you must be the shinobi that's going to protect me to my village." She said in a sickly sweet voice, grabbing his arm she gave him a flirtatious smile." When we get there why don't I give you a little bonus?" Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or to beat the shit out of that hussy _'how dare she touch my ma-HOLY SHIT!'_ Sakura thought, shaking her head she walked towards them.

"Itachi-kun, I'm done! Want to walk me home now!" she asked sweetly, he looked at her with an eyebrow arched. The princess growled at her" Hey bitch, get lost can't you see he's not interested?" Sakura ignored the vein throbbing in her head and grabbing Itachi's arm" I'm sorry miss but he's mine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" the princess snapped, in the Hokage's office Sarutobi sweat dropped as he observed them through the crystal with a sweat drop." You want proof, I'll give you proof!" she snapped, anger taking over her judgment. Itachi's eyes widened as Sakura grabbed him by the neck and pulled him towards her, the girl watched with angry eyes as the two kissed in front of her.

Sarutobi fell off his chair at the scene_' It seems I forgot to mention that little detail that she mustn't fall in love with anyone or do anything that might change the future'_ he thought shaking his head." I have a very bad feeling about this." He murmured rubbing his head as he waved the image away from the crystal ball.

Angry the girl stomped away, Sakura released Itachi. While gasping for air she said" You (pant) won't be (cough) bothered by her (wheeze) anymore." Sakura muttered, suddenly she found herself pinned by Itachi against the wall. Her eyes widened at the sight of his sharingan, they are usually activated unconsciously when the user is very aggressive or emotions similar to that.

He couldn't take it, when they kissed her sweet flavor had invaded all of his senses. She tasted like warm strawberries; it felt like the strawberries were actually melting in his mouth. He was already addicted the moment he had a taste, it had been the same last night. He had stroked her face gently, to see if it was as soft as it looked, and he was sort of shocked to see it feel like he was touching clouds.

He had never been attracted to a woman before so as he did what he did with most of his missions that usually ended up saving his life, he trusted his instincts. Right now his instincts wanted him to take her far away from prying eyes and keep her all to himself. Leaving that idea inside his mind he listened to the other suggestion, kiss her senselessly.

Sakura 'eeped' when he kissed her once more, she stood there shocked allowing him to have his way with her when she started to weakly push him. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed them above her head, she whimpered at the force of the kiss as he desperately tried to take in as much of her essence as he could. Before it could get worse he detached himself from her, she looked dazed and he smirked.

**'_That's it, I want her'_** he thought darkly.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: It's short but I'm tired, review please! **


	4. Summer Trip

**Tsuki-chan: Thank you for being patient with me people. I get sidetrack easily so if I start writing a new chapter I start playing computer games instead or something like that. I know, I know, that's stupid but it's true. T . T**

**I now have a beta or whatever you call the editors; it is none other than the great Ou Yang Jing or to me...JING-CHAN! Hehehe, thank you soooooooooo much for your help! n . n**

**Kin-Kin: AAAHHHHHH, DON'T HURT ME! I UPDATED AND EVEN MADE THE CHAPTER LONGER! O . O**

**ELIE: Calm down, I updated! O . O**

**Sailor Leo: Honey you think that cliff hanger was bad, wait until you read this. Hehehe (evil smirk)**

**aznpuffyhair****: If Sakura-chan just healed herself than the story would be a little bit less interesting, besides I'm sort of getting bored with her taking too long to heal.**

**izumi-17****: Some of your questions will be answered in the story, oh and about the age thing...damn, I was hoping no one would notice.**

**EVERYONE, PAY ATTENTION HERE! Miss Izumi-17 just asked a very good question, it is about Sakura and Itachi's age.**

**They are both 13, Sakura hasn't met Naruto yet. She was training with Tsunade and another sensei (my OC...well actually I think I'm going to borrow a character from my friend) when she got sent to the past. Itachi, in my story, is going to end up killing the clan like after a year so what we're going to read is what happens during that year. Also there's a bunch of stuff that's going to happen which I'm not going to say because that'd be giving it away. n . n**

* * *

Sakura stared in front of her dumbly as she tried to clear her head; she just kissed her number 1 enemy…well number 1 in a way. Before she could speak a shinobi appeared from the corner. "Itachi-san, Shojikina-san is calling you! He wants to talk about your next mission." Without breaking eye contact he nodded, the unknown shinobi didn't notice but Sakura definitely saw the irritableness in his eyes.

"I…uh….BYE!" she screamed running away. The shinobi sweat dropped while Itachi licked his lips. Smiling he noticed traces of her essence on his lips.

* * *

'_GAAAHHHH, I FEEL LIKE A GIRL IN A MANGA!'_ Sakura screamed mentally as she ran into the streets of Konoha, her face bright red. She ignored her irritating wound; she had wanted to save her chakra at first but decided to just heal it right away as she ran." Why, why, WHY ME!" she yelled grabbing her head.

She growled as she stomped down the streets, the citizens wisely got out of her path, even the cats and dogs seemed to walk away.

As she stomped through the streets she suddenly heard a whimper in the alleyway. Quirking an eyebrow she slowly walked in there. The place was dark and smelled….well, very bad._' Why…why does this place…look so…familiar?'_ Sakura wondered as she walked deeper.

**Forehead girl, forehead girl!**

'_Who said that!'_ Sakura thought wide eyed as she whirled around, there wasn't anything except the darkness of the alley. Blinking she decided to continue her journey inside.

**Look, she even has pink hair! I head that it's a bad omen!**

Sakura flinched at those words but shook her head and continued walking._ 'Is this some genjutsu that makes me recall bad memories?'_

**She's so weak. Weakling, weakling!  
She cries too much too. Crybaby, crybaby!  
Eww, she's coming near us! Run away!**

'_GET AWAY!'_ she thought wide eyed as she ran through the alley, she skidded to a stop when she heard the small noises of someone crying. Blinking she followed the source of the noise and found a bundle of pink curled up on the dirty floor. Her already wide eyes widened even more_' Hell…NO!'_

"Um…little girl…are you alright?" Sakura whispered as she bent down to get a closer look at the girl, she narrowed her eyes at all the gashes and cuts that were on her body. Studying them carefully she realized that they were made by rocks and by someone's hands. She reached out and touched the girl's hair that was damp by sweat, she sighed as the little girl flinched.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." Sakura whispered as she lifted the small girl up carefully as to not aggravate her wounds, noticing the jaded emerald eyes." What's your name?" she asked gently, the little girl looked at her after rubbing her bruised eyes, wincing." M-My na-names Sa-Sakura….Haruno Sa-Sakura." She whispered.

"That's funny…my names Sakura too." Sakura said cheerfully as she held the small girl in her arms protectively._' I was right…she's **me**'_ Sakura thought as she walked out of the alleyway, the younger version of herself soon fell asleep as exhaustion caught up with her.

'_Okaasan and Otousan were never there for me when I was younger…they were too busy with missions, they tried their best but they were too busy…when they finally try and become real parents to me…they get killed…'_ Sakura thought with a bitter look as she walked down the streets, her arms glowing as she healed the pink haired girl._' It's my fault…I wanted us to bond and while they were quickly coming home….'_

Sakura didn't look up as the Uchiha estate soon came up. Sasuke looked up from reading a book; his eyes brightened at the sight of Sakura and ran towards her. "SAKURA-NEESAN!" he yelled, he slowed down when he noticed her solemn eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, lowering his voice as he also noticed the sleeping girl.

Sakura looked at him and gave a forced smile. "It's not Sasuke-kun…where's your mother?" Sasuke frowned at the fake smile but didn't ask. "She's inside. Otousan left for work and Itachi-niisan still isn't back…who's she?" before she could answer she heard someone call out her name, looking up she saw Hikaru standing there.

"Sakura-chan, you're back!" she said walking towards them, she blinked when she noticed mini-Sakura. "Who's she?" Sakura chuckled. "Her names Haruno Sakura…I found her all bloodied up in the alleyway…studying her wounds, I would have to guess someone hurt her." Hikaru gasped. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure…but she fell asleep and I have no idea where she lives." Sakura said lying through her teeth. "I see, c'mon. Let's get this poor girl to bed…wow; we're getting a lot of wounded guests these days." She said brightly, Sakura blushed. "I'm sorry for being such a bother." Hikaru shook her head. "Oh no, not at all. We just don't really get that many guests at our house."

After placing the little girl on the spare futon in the same guest room Sakura was staying in, they walked into the kitchen for a cool drink. "You know, she has pink hair just like you. It's surprising you two aren't related." Hikaru said taking a sip of lemonade; Sasuke just watched the two from his seat as she gulped the lemonade through a straw.

"Yes…that's true…the world really is a strange place." Sakura said with a sweat drop. They glanced at the door as it opened and Itachi entered. "Oh hello dear, what did Hokage-sama call you for?"

"Mission." He grunted as he took off his sandals. "Oh, Sakura-chan brought another guest. She was hurt, Sakura-chan healed her, and now she's resting in the same guest room that Sakura-chan stays in." Sakura blushed as Itachi turned his intense eyes towards her; she looked away quickly and focused on her lemonade.

"How long do you think you'll be gone this time? The trip to the summer house is in a few days." Hikaru said thoughtfully, most of the Uchiha's have been working hard so they decided that a vacation was in order, so Sasuke's family and a lot of other relatives were going for a relaxing vacation at their summer house.

"It'll only take a few hours; the village we have to escort the hime-sama isn't that far." He explained as he joined them at the table, Hikaru pouring a glass for him." So who's the wounded girl?"

As the words slipped out of his mouth the door leading to the hallway opened. Little Sakura stood there in a huge shirt with one hand in front of her mouth while the other held onto the door. Since her clothes were practically like rags they had changed her into a huge shirt. Sakura sweat dropped as Hikaru looked at her younger self with an expression that just screamed '_she-is-so-KAWAII!_'

"Sakura-chan…you're awake." Sakura said with a gentle smile. Itachi sweat dropped as he also noticed his mothers look and one thought went through his mind_' We **really** need more girls in the family'_ he shook his head as Sakura walked over to mini-Sakura who looked at her shyly.

"I'm sorry…for bothering you." Mini-Sakura murmured as she bowed apologetically. Hikaru nearly squealed as she held onto Sasuke. Since she couldn't hold Sakura she was squeezing the life out of Sasuke who was squirming for freedom. "Okaasan …Sasuke needs air." Itachi informed her as his sweat drop grew. Hikaru loosened her grip but still had a hold on Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan…where are your parents?" Sakura looked at the floor. "They're on a mission……again." She whispered. Sakura sighed as she lifted mini-Sakura up. "SHE COULD STAY HERE!" Hikaru practically screamed out. Apparently, she had been bursting to talk. "Besides, Sasuke needs a playmate. Since Itachi's always out and I'm busy Saku-I mean mini-Sakura-chan is perfect!" she squealed.

"Arigato but…my parents." She said coyly as she looked down. Sakura chuckled. "I'll talk to Hokage-sama. Don't worry." She placed her miniature self into Hikaru's arms who hugged her. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of you!"

'_I hope she doesn't kill me'_ Sakura thought as she noticed the glimmer in Hikaru's eye as she held mini-Sakura. "Strange how she looks just like you." She heard a voice whisper from behind. She squeaked as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her arms and waist. Sasuke and Hikaru were too busy talking to her past self to notice.

"Yes…that is strange." Sakura whispered. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Itachi whispered next to her ear. She shivered as his hot breath blew against her ear. She blushed as he nipped her ear._ 'What the hell is the idiot doing! His mother and brother are right over there!'_  
_**'Tell me about it. If we get caught we're dead!'  
**'Where the hell did you come from?'_ Sakura yelled enraged at her inner-self. Her inner-self sweat dropped and disappeared into the small box in her brain that Sakura created to keep her inner-self under control by stuffing her in there.

Turning her attention to the situation at hand, she squirmed as his right hand trailed downward; her arms were caught so she couldn't move.

"S-Stop you i-idiot." She hissed. She blinked when he complied. She sighed when she realized that the reason he stopped was because Sasuke had walked over. "Sakura-neesan, Sakura-chan is sooo shy…every time I talk she looks down and her face gets red." Sakura giggled nervously, trying to ignore the goose bumps that started to appear on her arms.

"Just be patient…Sakura-chan was hurt really badly by other kids so I'm not surprised she's nervous around others now." Sasuke blinked. "Other kids beat her up? Hmm…….SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled whirling around. Mini-Sakura squeaked at the volume of his voice. "I'll protect you! A shinobi always protects the person he cares about so I'll protect you from now on!" Mini-Sakura turned bright red while Sakura giggled; she placed a hand on top of Sasuke and said confidently. "I know you'll take good care of her." He gave a sheepish smile as mini-Sakura gave a coy smile. "Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"That's so kawaii, my little boy is growing up." Hikaru said proudly" Okaasaaaannn." Sasuke whined with a pout. Sakura chuckled and than realized something. "Hikaru-chan, what were you talking about…about a family trip?"

"Oh, some of the family members have been working really hard so we decided a vacation was in order………you and mini-Sakura-chan are definitely going to come!" Sakura gulped at her fierce look. "But…I-I don't want to intrude." Hikaru chuckled. "What intruding when you're going to be part of the family soon…I-I-I mean when you're already like family!" she changed quickly. Sakura sweat dropped_. 'Okaaaayyyyyy'_

* * *

**_(A FEW DAYS LATER) _**

Sakura fidgeted under her baggy white Capri and tight baby blue tank top. The Hokage actually bought her all the things she needed. She had refused at once but he had insisted, saying that an old man like him didn't really need that much money and with his salary. It'd be like he never used any money at all. In exchange all he said was that when he needed her services she would give it, which she quickly agreed to.

The day of the summer trip was finally here. Kaosu stated that no one minded that Sakura and mini-Sakura were coming. Currently mini-Sakura was sitting next to her in a short yellow sun dress. "Sakura-neesan, are you nervous?" mini-Sakura's nervousness began to fade away only near Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Hikaru, and Kaosu. Anyone else, she'd go back into shy-mode.

"No, just thinking." Sakura murmured. Itachi really wasn't going to leave her alone. When he had the chance he would corner her but like always she would escape.

"Are you two ready!" Hikaru asked excited. Mini-Sakura nodded equally excited while Sakura nodded glumly. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little sick." Hikaru nodded. "Don't worry; you'll feel better when we get there. We're hiking up the mountain, mini-Sakura-chan, do you need help?"

Since there were two Sakura's now they had dubbed the smaller Sakura, mini-Sakura. Since the other men had other ways of calling Sakura and mini-Sakura, Hikaru and whoever calls the older Sakura, Sakura-chan, ended up calling the smaller Sakura, mini-Sakura-chan.

"It's alright Hikaru-chan, I'll carry them." Sakura said lifting the smaller bag easily. Her own dark red duffle bag held on her shoulder. "Alright then, the others are outside. You want to go meet them?" Sakura smiled. "Sure, that'll be nice." Hikaru smiled back as she dragged the two outside.

She blinked when she saw a bunch of people wearing the Uchiha clan symbol and sweat dropped_. 'I should have known that Sasuke-kun would have a lot of relatives.'_ She allowed herself to be dragged by Hikaru to a bunch of ladies who had come with their daughters. "Meiko-chan, this is Sakura-chan and mini-Sakura-chan. The ones I told you about."

A woman with dark purple hair turned around, her eyes, like all the other Uchiha's, were onyx. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling kindly. "Sakura-chan, this is Meiko-chan, Emiko-chan, Keiko-chan, and finally Midori-chan." The ones she had called out were all adults, their daughters were around.

Emiko, apparently, was the twin of Meiko for she had the same hair and eyes. Actually Sakura couldn't tell who was who if it weren't for that Meiko had long hair while Emiko had short hair. Keiko had dark red hair that looked pitch black with traditional Uchiha eyes. Midori, like her name, had dark green hair that looked black as well and had traditional Uchiha eyes. **(Midori means Green.)**

"Hello, my names Sakura. This girl over here is named Sakura as well." the women fawned over mini-Sakura who hid behind Hikaru's legs. She peeked at the other women shyly and gave a small smile as a blush adorned her cute face._ 'Geez, I'm not **that **cute.'_ Sakura thought with a sweat drop.

"Sakura-chan, our daughters are talking over there if you're interested." Midori said with a smile as she turned towards the older girl for a second as all the other adults tried to coax mini-Sakura out of hiding.

"Arigato." Sakura said with a bow, a smile, and one last glance at her past self she turned around only to be surrounded after a few feet away.

She blinked as she realized that they were all boys, all her age. Relatives of Sasuke and Itachi, she supposed. "Um…hello." One of the boys smirked, the famous Uchiha smirk. He had wild black grayish hair and the usual eyes. "Hi, I'm Uchiha Yukio. Who are you?" he asked, she really didn't like the glint in his eyes. **(Yukio means a person who gets what he wants and someone God will nourish.)**

"Uh…I'm Sakura, I'm a guest at Hikaru-chan's house." She said quietly, his smirk seemed to grow. "Oh, you must be the girl that Obasan (Aunt) always talks about." He said leaning closer when suddenly a boy slapped him on the back of the head. "What the hell, Fudo! What the hells your problem?"

"You shouldn't treat a beautiful lady like her so ungentlemanly. My name is Uchiha Fudo, a pleasure to meet you." He said picking up her hand and kissing it gently, a light shade of pink covered Sakura's face. Fudo had dark red hair that looked a bit maroon. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura whispered as her bangs covered her face. **(AN: Fudo means God of Fire and Wisdom.)**

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Kano." The next boy had dark blue hair that seemed a bit violet. "I'm Fudo's twin brother and Fudo's wrong, you're not beautiful, you're gorgeous!" Fudo smacked him. "They mean the same thing, baka." **(AN: Kano means God of the Waters.)**

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Raidon. Nice to meet ya." He was a bit bigger boned than the others and had pitch black hair with golden blond bangs. He shook her hand, tightening his grip, Sakura's shyness disappeared as she smirked, tightening her grip as well. She was satisfied when he winced after a few moments and the two let go, she smiled and he returned it. **(AN: Raidon means Thunder God.)**

"Hey, I heard that there were two Sakuras'." Kano said looking around. "Oh, Sakura-chan's being coddled by the adults." She said motioning towards the female adults who were still gushing all over mini-Sakura who sweat dropped. "Whoa, Obasan was right, you look exactly like her. The only difference is the bust and -"**_SMACK!_**. "Don't say such vulgar words in front of me." Fudo said with a glare at Yukio.

"What are you four doing?" they heard a deep voice ask frostily, they all turned and saw Itachi standing there. They glared back at him as he glared at them. "Uh…hehe, hi Itachi-kun." Sakura squeaked out nervously as he turned his gaze towards her. "There you are, c'mon." he said grabbing her wrist, pulling her away. "Um…goodbye…it was nice meeting you!" Sakura said quickly as he dragged her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Itachi growled as he pulled her far away from everyone else until they were at the other side of the house, he had pushed her against the wall with his sharingan activated. She glared at him. "I was making friends, is that a crime?"

"If all of them are guys, then yes, I don't like you flirting with other boys." He practically snarled, she growled. "Who was flirting? Besides, why do you care-?" she started to snap but was cut off with his forceful kiss. Her eyes widened before they tightened as she closed them. He nipped her lower lip making her gasp, giving him access to her mouth.

She whimpered at the brutality of the kiss as he coaxed her tongue to mold with his, when they came up for air her lips were bruised and she was out of breath. As she tried to catch her breathe he gave her a dead-sexy look. "You're mine cherry blossom and I'll be damned before I hand you to anyone else." He whispered in a low threatening voice, after placing a gentle kiss on her bruised lips he walked away.

'……_WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!'_ she screamed after a moment, she shook her head and jogged out from the side. She blinked as she was surrounded once more, this time it was girls.

"You must be Sakura-chan, my names Uchiha Yumi." A girl with long violet hair said cheerfully as she held a hand out. Sakura shook it and the two smiled. "My names Uchiha Usagi, it's a pleasure to meet you." A girl with short black hair held her hand out and she shook hands again. **(AN: Yumi means Beauty while Usagi means Rabbit)**

"I'm Kichi, Uchiha Kichi. I heard so much about you from Obasan." Kichi stated as she flicked her brown black hair. "Yeah me too, she keeps going on and on about you." A girl with blue hair stated with an annoyed expression. "The names Mika. Nice to meetcha." **(AN: Kichi means Fortune while Mika means The New Moon.)**

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sakura said with a smile. "What were you doing with Itachi-kun?" a girl with waist length dark green hair demanded. "Chill Leiko, what Itachi does is none of your business." Mika said with a glare. Leiko turned her nose up in the air and stomped away. **(AN: Leiko means arrogant)** She walked up to a bunch of other girls and started chattering like birds.

"That's Uchiha Leiko. Since she was born from a family who is closer to the main family than us she thinks she's all that." Kichi said shaking her head. Sakura arched an eyebrow. "You don't have a Branch House like the Hyuuga's, do you?" Yumi shook her head. "Nope, when we mean closer we meant people who are born in a family whose sharingan is most likely to activate at a young age." She said with a shrug.

"Can all of you use the sharingan?" Sakura asked curiously, the hike had started and all of them were now heading towards the summer house. "Well…not really but Leiko can't either, besides we're only 13. She and her group of friends think they're so cool when we could beat their asses all the way to the Lightening country." Mika grumbled angrily. "Don't mind her; she just gets on your nerves."

"Oh yeah, I see you met the baka-team a moment ago." Kichi said wrinkling her nose. "Fudo's a gentleman and all but all of them are dumbasses. They love to annoy us." Yumi grumbled as Sakura hopped on top of a boulder, continuing her way without stopping.

"Hey, is that little girl next to Sasuke-kun your sister?" Mika asked motioning towards Sasuke and mini-Sakura who were giggling together; they looked a bit tired but didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. The four Uchiha's 'awwed' as Sasuke helped mini-Sakura over a huge rock.

"Hehe, even if we do look alike we're not related. It's a bit uncanny how we look alike and all but we didn't know each other until I rescued her from the alley. Apparently she was bullied by other kids." Sakura muttered as she gave mini-Sakura a warm smile.

"Hey look, we're here!" Kichi exclaimed. "Wow, it's really pretty." Sakura commented as she looked at the tropical paradise in front of her. "Yeah, it even has a great hot spring." Yumi said with a happy look. They watched as mini-Sakura turned around after telling Sasuke something. They watched as she ran towards them and latched onto Sakura's leg, they cooed at how cute they looked together.

"Neesan…" she whispered_. 'Great, I think of myself as an older sibling'_ Sakura muttered as she chuckled at the irony of it all. "C'mon Sakura-chan, Sasuke looks a bit lonely." She said patting the pink haired girl. There were other kids but they were bothering the team Kichi had deemed the baka-team. "Hai," she said letting go, with a wave she ran back towards Sasuke and engulfed him with a hug.

Sakura sweat dropped as all the other adults chuckled while Sasuke had a cute shade of pink on his face._ 'This…isn't good…my younger self is in love with the younger Uchiha while…while I'M GETTING SEXUALLY HARRASSED BY THE OLDER ONE!'_

"That is sooooo kawaii!" they heard Leiko shout._' Okay, even more weird. The girl who hates me likes my younger self'_ Sakura thought shaking her head, she caught Itachi's eyes and gulped, turning her head. "I hate to admit it but Leiko's right that is kawaii." Mika stated.

"C'mon girls, we have to decide who stays with whom in which room." Meiko yelled, they nodded and ran towards the huge…**HUGE**…summer house. Sakura sat on a huge boulder and watched with a chuckle as mini-Sakura and Sasuke ran towards her.

"Sakura-neesan!" Sasuke yelled as he ran into one of her open arms, Sakura landing on her other arm. "Are you two tired?" they shook their heads energetically although she could tell they were a bit weary by the look in their eyes. "Okaasan said she'll get a room with me and Sakura-chan." Sasuke said cheerfully.

"That's good; you're doing a good job protecting Sakura-chan." Sakura said ruffling his hair as he laughed. She looked up as Hikaru called her. "Well I gotta go." she said jumping down with a flip as she held them. The two laughed as they wobbled around a bit dizzy. She noticed the envious look from the other kids as they bugged the baka-team into doing that with them and shook her head as she walked towards Hikaru.

"Hai?" Hikaru smiled. "Well…there was a little problem with the rooming. It's usually two in each room. Itachi choose the back room and he really doesn't like rooming with his cousin's so….we were wondering if you would room with him." Sakura gulped_' Oh hell no…HELL NO, HELL NO, HELL NO, HELL NO, HELL NO, HELL NO!'_ Sakura smiled nervously. "Of course, I'm fine with that." Hikaru smiled. "Okay then, I need to talk to Teishu."

* * *

"Teishu!" she called out, she found him talking to his cousins. "What is it Hikaru?" he asked curiously. "Well….can I talk to you in private?" he quirked an eyebrow but nodded as he nodded towards his cousins who left. "What is it?" he repeated.

"It's about…Itachi." He gave her a concerned look, although his face was impassive his eyes shone with that particular emotion. "No-No, it's nothing fatal…it's just he's going to room with Sakura-chan and I was wondering…well Itachi's a growing healthy boy and his hormones are probably kicking him by now s-so……"

"You want me to talk to him about…masturbating?" Hikaru face faulted at that sentence. "NO! I want you to talk to him about s-sex!" she exclaimed, her face as red as a cherry, Kaosu sighed. "Hikaru, he's a smart boy. I'm sure he'll know where to stick it in." Hikaru growled and huge hammer made of chakra appeared as she bonked her demented husband on the head with it. "I'm leaving!" she snapped.

* * *

Sakura walked nervously to the back room, Leiko had screamed at her when she heard this and tried to make her switch places but her mother snapped at her to back down. They were currently still yelling outside. Wringing her hands Sakura knocked on the door and opened it. She sighed in relief at the two queen beds; she noticed his black bag on one bed.

"Whew…looks like he's not here." She whispered as she walked in, she froze when the door closed by itself. "Who's not here?" she heard a husky voice whisper behind her. She turned around slowly only to drown in a sea of red and black.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: MUAHAHAHAHA, EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!Did you like it? I hope you did, well I gtg! n . n, if there's a lot of reviews I might update more quickly this time.**


	5. Love?

**Tsuki-chan: A new chapter…my arms are killing me…I just exercised a few minutes ago and I feel like my arms going to fall off….ugh, anyways I don't own Naruto and I hope you like this chapter.**

**O . O, I didn't think I'd get this many reviews so soon. You people caught me off guard, I hadn't even started on the next chapter and…BAM, I'm the floor. **

**Trust-chan: O . O… DON'T DIE!PICTURE, PICTURE, PICTURE, PICTURE, SEE, SEE, I UPDATE! TT TT…picture….pweeeeaaaaasssseeee? Maybe one of mini-Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun together, ooohhhh or how about Itachi and Sakura! (Runs around like a chicken with its head cut off)**

**Ou Yang Jing****: Thank you, I changed the thing. I usually find Japanese words or names in the internet and the free translation dictionary in the internet said…otooji so I used that. Hehe, I wanted to take Japanese next year but my mom forced me to sign up for Spanish…oh well, you can't get everything.**

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_." He whispered in a husky voice. Sakura gulped as sweat started to drip from her face_. 'Okay Haruno…just take a step back…if you run into a wall just duck if he tries to grab you!'_ she thought panicking. "Uh. Uh, Itachi-kun…what are you doing?" she asked nervously. _' WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING!'_ she screamed mentally. 

Sakura continued to walk backwards as he advanced when she fell backwards and landed on the bed. _'Okay, I wasn't expecting that'_ she thought with a sweat drop. She held her hands out in front of her and said in a panicking voice. "I-Itachi-kun…waaahhhh…don't….uh…I'll scream!" She threatened. He only smirked. "This is the backroom. No one can hear you."

"D-Don't come any closer!" she said shakily, he chuckled and shook his head. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Don't think so ill of me. Okaasan said we're going to the meadow for a picnic so get ready." He said going to his bag. Sakura blinked_. 'He's not going to do anything?'_ she thought confused.

Shaking her head she grabbed her bag and ran towards the bathroom, as she slammed the door a dark smirk arose in Itachi's face.  
----------  
----------

"Sakura-neesan!" she heard a shout and was tackled by two bodies. She laughed as she stumbled backwards and adjusted to the new weight." Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan!" Sakura squealed back as she laughed with the two.

"This place is soooo pretty!" mini-Sakura said in awe as they left the house and went up a hill. Sakura saw that most of the adults were setting up everything while the kids were just playing around. "Hikaru-chan, do you need some help?" Sakura asked politely. Hikaru shook her head. "It's alright dear, just relax and have some fun."

"Alright then…" Sakura trailed off as she looked around. Everyone seemed relaxed and happy_. 'So this was how the Uchiha Clan was before…the massacre.'_ She glanced at Sasuke who was talking happily with her younger self and a sad smile graced her lips._ 'Stay strong Sakura…stay strong…'_ she chanted in her head.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard someone chirp her name, turning around she saw Yumi and Co. standing behind her with a big smile. "Oh hello, I was looking for you guys." She said placing the two kids down. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, why don't you play with the other kids?" the two pouted but nodded. "Okay."

"Those two are so kawaii. Most of our relatives are whiny and annoying but mini-Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun are so…so…you know!" Usagi and Kichi squealed together. Sakura sweat dropped with the other two.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan, it must be nice bunking rooms with Itachi-kun." Mika said with a wink. Sakura shook her head. "No…I'm going to get gray hair way too early for my age." Yumi quirked an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong with bunking with Itachi-kun? He's hot, he's strong, and he's smart!" **(AN: Usually clans, cousins marry each other or something like that.)**

"…sure…" Sakura muttered making a face mentally while a nervous smile was plastered across her features. "Yumi-chaaaaaannnnn!" a voice purred out shooting unpleasant feelings down Sakura's spine. She noticed Kano calling out to her. Yumi sweat dropped and hid behind the other girls. "Help, hide me, hide me!" she yelled.

Kano practically pranced his way to them. Fudo, Yukio, and Raidon followed behind at a much calmer pace." NIISAN, STOP HIM!" Mika screamed at Fudo, he sighed. "Mika, why don't you try and stop him for once." She glared at him. "Fine, Kano-niisan! Stop bugging Yumi-chan, go after Leiko for once!" Raidon made a face.

"Leiko is pretty and all, but her attitude and her laugh reminds me of a hyena." Usagi sighed while Yukio practically ran over to Sakura. "Hello beautiful fair maiden, we meet again!" Sakura laughed nervously as she caught Itachi's glare boring holes into Yukio's back. "H-Hello Yukio-kun."

"Hey, why don't we explore the forest? When we last came here we were too young to go around by ourselves." Kichi asked excitedly. Fudo blushed. "Yes, that's a great idea." Sakura's smile turned mischievous when she noticed the blush_. 'Oh ho, looks like a certain Uchiha has a crush on another.'_

They walked deep into the tropical forest, knowing how long their parents would take to set everything up and start cooking they walked around slowly. "Wow…this place is really pretty." Mika said with a big smile as she looked at a pink plant. "Be careful Mika." Fudo warned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

Sakura remained silent as she watched the leaves blow like music against the wind. She'd always liked trees. They calmed her and amazed her with how long they could live. She was broken out of her thoughts when the rhythm of the wind was broken. She narrowed her eyes. "You guys…someone's here." She whispered.

They all stopped and looked at her serious eyes**_. "Sakuuuura-chaaaaan, I'm baaaack!"_** Mika growled. "Who are you and what do you want with Sakura-chan?" the dark voice cackled in the shadows**_. "I'm hurt Sakura-chan, you don't know who I am…I thought you'd remember by now!"_** the voice sang out.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and come out from the shadows." Sakura said coldly**_. "Ah yes, that would be nice but…where's the fun in that!"_** Sakura suddenly threw a senbon in the shadows and ran towards it.

She pushed the branches away and found a piece of black cloth stuck on the tree. It had a symbol of a dragon circling around as if trying to eat its tail. The dragon was red and had a white sword going through it in front of it. She grabbed it and hid it in her pocket before the others saw it. "Sakura-chan…do you know that person?" she shook her head. "No…the last time I heard that voice was when I rescued Hikaru-chan and Sasuke-kun from those Mist-nins……"

"You better be careful…" Fudo said quietly as she nodded. "You think we should tell the adults?" Yukio whispered. Yumi glared at him. "Of course. Kaosu-ji-chan (Uncle) would tell the police and they'll protect Sakura-chan." The subject of the argument stayed silent for a second and shook her head. "No…"

"What!" Yumi yelled. Sakura shook her head once more. "No, this is my problem. I won't get you guys involved in this…please…just forget this ever happened." she whispered. They stayed silent at her pleading look and finally nodded. "Fine, we promise." Usagi whispered.

"Thank you……hehe, I think it's time we get back." Sakura said weakly. They nodded and started their journey back. Sakura watched as they left and after making sure they were a good distance away before she took out the cloth

'_Why does this look familiar……d-did I lose my memory of how I got here? All I remember was Tsunade-sama saying that a new sensei was going to teach me for a while since she's the Hokage and all so she was a bit busy……'_ Sakura realized that she'd been having so many things on her mind that she hadn't thought about how she got here. Shaking her head she ran and caught up with the others.

* * *

----------  
**_(FEW HOURS LATER) _**  
---------- 

"CANNON BALL!" Raidon yelled as he jumped from the cliff of the waterfall. Leiko and her friends screamed as the water soaked them while they were getting a tan. The adults were in another lake while the kids had a place of their own to hang out in.

Itachi looked bored as he watched everyone play around. Sakura sweat dropped as she noticed a lot of the girls admiring his well-toned body. She shivered when she felt the stares of other boys as she got out of the lake; her two piece clung to her skin. It was white while her sarong was red.

"Awww, Sakura-chan, you getting out of the water already?" she heard Yukio say playfully as Kano dunked Fudo underwater. "Yeah, just going to rest for a while." she said with a wave. He nodded and soon a water war began between all the cousins.

"Itachi-kun, why aren't you playing?" Sakura asked sitting down on a root. "It's stupid." He muttered. Sakura sweat dropped_. 'He's really like Sasuke-kun…I remember when Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and I went to the beach for a little swim he wouldn't go near the water…'_ she thought fondly.

"I see the wound didn't scar." he commented. She blinked and glanced at her stomach. "Huh, oh yeah. I got tired of waiting it to heal by itself that I just used my chakra to heal it……" she said with a shrug. Itachi noticed that her skin was flawless even though she was a kunoichi. "You're a kunoichi, yet you don't have many battle scars."

"That…my teammates were very protective or something. They'd never let me fight so I never got hurt. I got left behind in strength and skill. The ironic thing is that one of my teammates would always call me weak when he'd never let me fight to get stronger…now that I think about it, I want to strangle him." She said wringing her hands, pretending there was a head there.

Itachi's trained eyes caught a barely visible scar and narrowed his eyes. "I see that bite mark scarred though. "Sakura's eyes widened as she slapped her hand on the mark. Itachi stood up from the rock he was sitting on and walked towards her. Sakura walked back until she was backed against a tree. Since they were so far away, nobody noticed.

"Sakura…that mark signifies you belong to someone else…but I don't care…you're mine and that's that." He whispered in a low dangerous voice as he held his hands next to her head so she couldn't escape.

**_FLASH_**

"_Remember me Sakura, you're mine and don't forget it."_

_  
**FLASH**_

'_Those words…so similar…yet the voice is different…who said those words?'_ Sakura thought wide eyed, his lips were an inch away from hers when words tumbled from her mouth before she could think. "Do you love me?"

"What?" he paused as his eyes widened. He leaned back to look at her face to face. "I said…do you love me?" he blinked as she got up from against the tree. "……I can't stay with a person who doesn't care or love me……I've been hurt enough and I don't want to be hurt again…if you love me I might give it a chance but if this is just lust than I'm not falling for it." she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears as she remembered her first love.

As she walked away Itachi's eyes followed_. '…I don't care what you say, you belong to me……but I am curious as well……is my attraction to you just lust?'

* * *

_

**Tsuki-chan: The chapter's a bit short buuuutttt I had no idea what to write next…I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer and more interesting. Review Please**


	6. BoyGirl Talk

**Tsuki-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FANFICTION IS FORBIDING AUTHORS FROM ANSWERING THE REVIEWS THEY RECEIVE! THAT'S SO STUPID, WE JUST WANT TO WRITE, READ, ASK, AND ANSWER THINGS IN THIS SITE BUT NOOOOOOOO THEY JUST HAVE TO DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS! GAAAHHHHHH, THIS IS SO STUPID! GRRRRR, I'M GETTING PISSED OFF JUST THINKING ABOUT IT.**

**Sasuke: So you going to answer their reviews?**

**Tsuki-chan: WHAT DO YOU THINK!**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

**

----------  
**_(HOT SPRINGS/ GIRL'S SIDE) _**  
----------

Sakura sighed happily as she sat in the soothing waters, her friends were chatting happily while mini-Sakura waddled in the middle of their little circle. "So…Yumi-chan, why don't you give Kano a chance? Although he's the direct opposite of Fudo he's still nice." Kichi asked as she lifted her dark hair up, keeping it up with a towel.

"He's okay but…he's too…you know." Yumi pouted. Mika snorted. "My neesan is a lost puppy when it comes to you. He actually follows you around like one." There was a chorus of agreement while Yumi turned bright red. "What do you think Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked. "Well …I think you should give him a chance. He seems a bit shy around you and acts stupid but I have a feeling if you get him to be more relaxed around you, you'd like him back." Yumi blinked. "Wow…thanks for the advice…you're good at this aren't you?"

"Yeah, did you give advice to your friends before we met you?" Usagi asked curiously, Sakura sweat dropped. "No, no, it's just after my failed attempt at love I just started to notice a lot of things with my friends and their crushes." Kichi nodded. "That's true."

"What do you mean that's true?" Kichi sighed. "You mean to tell me, Uchiha Usagi, that you haven't noticed how Raidon has been looking at you?" the little rabbit squeaked. "What?" Yumi nodded wisely. "Yeah, I noticed how he tries to stop blushing around you when you two are alone. Didn't you notice how he stood in front of you when we were in that forest and heard that creepy voice?"

"Well…well…um…gaaahhhh" Usagi screamed as she ducked underwater, the pressure getting to her. "Okay, okay, we'll stop talking about it." Mika stated as she pulled the black haired girl up from underwater. "Now, let's talk about Sakura-chan's love life."

"WHAT!" the pink haired girl screamed. "Now let's see, you have Itachi-kun, that idiot Yukio, and I'm sure I've seen a few of our other cousins leering at you." Kichi said in a teasing voice as Sakura turned bright red. "Humph, Itachi-kun is mine so don't even think about touching him!" Leiko yelled, popping from out of no where, a dark purple haired girl and a navy haired girl behind her. The purple haired girl had an arrogant snobbish look while the navy girl had a shy expression on her face as she looked down. "Leiko, get your butt out of here. You're not invited and neither is Kiku." **(Kiku means Chrysanthemum.)**

"You bit-!" Mika threw a random towel at her. "Shush, there are children in the premises." Leiko turned bright red as the snobbish looking girl, now named Kiku, took the towel off her face. They sweat dropped as Leiko covered mini-Sakura's ears and started to curse them to annoyance. "I wouldn't want little Sakura-chan to turn into a bad girl." The green haired girl cooed as she hugged the confused little girl.

"If little Sakura-chan wasn't here we'd make you pay." Kiku hissed, following Leiko who was walking away with her nose in the air. Mini-Sakura suddenly grabbed Kori's hand, "Neesan, she's nice." Sakura blinked and studied Kori; her eyes were blank and a little dull when realization dawned on her.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked gently. "Yeah, I've never met you before either." Usagi stated as the girl looked down, red faced. "M-My names…Uchiha K-Kori." She whispered, tightening her hold on her white towel. "You're not a shinobi…are you?" Sakura asked quietly, the girl looked down ashamed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about…" **(Kori means Ice)**

"O-Okaasan, she f-forbid me to become a-a shinobi." The rest looked at her in confusion. "Why?" Sakura sighed. "Because she's blind…" a tensed silence erupted within the gang. "Kori-chan, its okay. Get in the water or you'll catch a cold." Sakura said with a gentle smile. Kori looked up and although she couldn't see she could sense the warm smile Sakura sent her.

"Soooo, how'd it happen?" Usagi asked innocently when Mika smacked her. "Itai! What was that for?" Kori chuckled. "I-It o-okay……th-there was a b-big fire wh-when I was y-young and…I d-don't quite remember wh-what happened n-next bu-but all I know is th-the next day…I c-couldn't see." She whispered.

"…wait, why were you with those bitches?" Mika asked as mini-Sakura ducked underwater to play. "O-Okaasan sa-said they'd t-take care of m-me." Yumi snorted. "Them? Yeah right. Don't worry; we'll take care of you." Kori blushed as everyone agreed; Sakura remained silent as she observed Kori's dull eyes. "Kori-chan…may I see your eyes?" she looked confused but nodded as Sakura wadded towards her.

Sakura placed a glowing hand on her hands and closed her eyes, after a few minutes of silence she took her hand down_. 'Her optic nerves are heavily damaged and deep but…if I treat it everyday than her sight might come back…although there's just a fifty-percent chance it might return…'_

"So, doc, what's the deal?" Yumi asked jokingly. Sakura looked at her seriously. "If I treat her eyes everyday with my chakra I think I can restore her sight…but there's only a fifty-percent chance that it might return." Usagi smiled. "Well Kori-chan, what have you got to lose?" Kori looked down, tears rolling down her eyes.

"R-Really…you might be a-able to restore my s-sight." Sakura nodded. "Yeah…I might be able to." Kori looked up with her with a happy smile. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled hugging Sakura. She smiled. "Your welcome."

"Wait a minute, Sakura-chan, how can you do something that other medic-nin's couldn't do?" Sakura smiled. "Because…I have a great sensei. One of the greatest sensei's ever…" she gave her a huge mysterious smile as Sakura thought of Tsunade_. 'She really was a great teacher……hm…did I learn anything from my other sensei…that faceless sensei?'_ she thought remembering how Tsunade assigned her a new sensei until she got done with her paperwork.

"Hello, earth to Sakura-chan." She blinked. "Huh?" Usagi shook her head. "Sakura-chan, you spaced out." Sakura gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

* * *

----------  
**_(HOT SPRING/ BOY'S SIDE) _**  
---------- 

"Man, I'm bushed." Yukio stated as he leaned against the rocks of the hot spring. "That's your fault for trying to wrestle with Raidon." Fudo stated as Kano had a happy expression in the water. Raidon's upper cheeks were pink as he happily sat in the water as well. The hot water soothing their aching muscles from the exciting day.

A few feet away was Itachi, looking impassive as Sasuke wadded around him, "Niisan, did you have a nice day?" he glanced at Sasuke and nodded. "Hehe, I had a great time with Sakura-chan! She's so much fun; it was funny how she was scared of the water. Apparently she didn't know how to swim so I helped her and-" Itachi sweat dropped at how fast Sasuke was talking.

"Sasuke…do you like Sakura-chan?" Sasuke nodded his head rapidly as he answered innocently. "Uh-huh, I really like her!" Itachi smirked. "Oh really, how much?" Sasuke gave him a thoughtful look. Itachi swore he saw a light bulb light up above his otouto's head as the little boy smiled. "I'm going to take her as my wife!"

At that statement Itachi nearly fell underwater. "What!" the normally composed shinobi nearly shouted. "What's wrong Niisan; I thought if you really liked someone than you marry them." Sasuke asked confused. Itachi brushed his hair back from his face with his hands as he patiently explained to Sasuke how you married someone if you loved them. "Of course I love Sakura-chan." Itachi just stared incredulously at Sasuke's serious face. "Haha, I'm going to take her as my wife when I get older!" he yelled.

"Awww, is little Sasuke getting bigger?" Yukio asked teasingly as he heard the statement. "Yeah, I'm going to take Sakura-chan as my wife!" Kano choked on his own saliva. "WHAT!" Fudo sighed. "He means the smaller Sakura-chan, baka."

"Oh…I knew that." Raidon shook his head as Kano laughed sheepishly. "So, when are you going ask mini-Sakura-chan to be your wife?" Yukio asked slyly. Sasuke looked at him naively. "After we're done with our bath." Yukio sweat dropped. "Sasuke, do you know what married couples do?" he asked placing one hand on his head, the other on his hip.

"Tell him anything and I'll make sure you'll be in a world of pain." Itachi threatened as he covered his otouto's ears, trying to salvage the innocence that was left inside of Sasuke's mind. He'd be damned if he let those baka's taint Sasuke.

"Fine, fine, anyways back to our conversation. Sakura-chan is sooooo beautiful and kawaii. Did you see those legs when we went swimming and her skin's flawless, not to mention that complexion? I thought I was going to drown in my own drool. "Itachi twitched at the statement.

"Of course, Sakura-chan is an ethereal angel." Fudo stated as he blushed slightly. "Yeah, if I didn't like Yumi-chan I'd really go after Sakura-chan. She's absolutely beautiful." Kano murmured in awe. "Yeah, I mean who could actually pull off pink hair?" Raidon asked jokingly. As they drooled Itachi's head was a forest of veins throbbing. "Excuse me." he murmured darkly as he got out of the water. Sasuke smiled as he followed his older brother.

* * *

"Let's get out before we catch a cold." Kori suggested. Her timid-ness disappeared after she warmed up to the others. They nodded as they got out, Sakura following them like a baby goose and its mother.

After they got dressed they came out at the same time Itachi did. "Oh, hi Itachi-kun!" the girls chorused. Kori remained silent since she didn't know Itachi, while Sakura remained quiet as she narrowed her eyes at Itachi. He caught her eye but she looked away quickly, the other girls seemed to notice the slight tenseness in the room and fidgeted a bit.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled from behind Itachi. He was wearing a grayish white yukata while mini-Sakura wore bright white yukata. "Sasuke-kun!" she chirped running towards him. Itachi watched in horror as Sasuke gave Sakura a tight hug. "Hey Sakura-chan." She looked at him curiously._ 'Sasuke, NO!'_

"Sasuke, isn't it time for bed?" Itachi cut him off. Sasuke pouted. "It'll only take a second Niisan. Sakura-chan, will you –" Itachi cut him off again. "No really, I think I heard Okaasan call you." Sakura sweat dropped as Itachi continued to cut Sasuke off. "Itachi-kun, why don't you just let Sasuke finish and then he can go to sleep."

"Thanks Neesan. Sakura-chan…will you marry me?" Mika, Yumi, Usagi, Kori, Kichi, and Sakura face faulted while Itachi smacked his head on the wall. "Really!" Sakura asked in awe_. 'THEY'RE TOO YOUNG!'_ Sakura screamed mentally as she stood up, an X-shaped bandage on her head._ 'I CAN'T GET MARRIED TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT! WELL IT WOULDN'T REALLY BE MARRYING SINCE THEY'RE ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD BUT IF SASUKE-KUN REMEMBERS THIS IN THE FUTURE WHO KNOWS HOW THE FUTURE WILL CHANGE!'_

"YES! But…how do we get married?" mini-Sakura asked confused. Sasuke blinked. "I know, let's ask Otousan!" he yelled grabbing mini-Sakura's hand, running towards the adults room. "I give up." Itachi grumbled as the soon to be newlyweds zoomed past him. "Sakura, let's go to bed." He grabbed her hand and started to drag her to their room.

Sakura squeaked in surprise when he pushed her on his bed, his arms around her waist and his face nuzzling her neck. "He-Hey, didn't you hear what I sa-said yesterday!" Sakura hissed as she squirmed in his grip, his arms around her tightened. "Hn, I'll give you an answer later…" he grumbled. She shivered as his breath slapped her now sensitive skin. Exhaustion soon filled her senses as she soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: REVIEW PLEASE, GAAHHH, THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!**

**Next Chapter Title: Truth or Dare?**


	7. Truth or Dare?

**Tsuki-chan: Grrr (still pissed off about the review thing)...anyways this story is soon coming to an end...or is it? I was thinking about ending this at a certain spot but i'm thinking about doing something else instead of making a sequel. I was leaning towards the sequel while i typed this but...now i'm thinking something...oh well, when i get to that certain spot i'm going to ask my beta-reader for her opinion! n . n**

**Disclaimer: GET AWAY FROM ME, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lawyer: Tsuki-chan does not own Naruto...**

**SHUT UP!**

**PS: I tried to update this yesterday but my dad forced me to turn off my computer because it creates static on his radio...**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight shined into the room; she snuggled into the warmth behind her when suddenly she remembered who it was. With a shriek she struggled and fell out of the Itachi's grasp and onto the floor. Itachi sweat dropped. He had loosened his grip a bit and this happened. 

"Ow." She muttered as she sat up, she glared accusingly at Itachi who laughed. She blinked. _'This is the first time I've heard Itachi laugh…'_ she thought in sort of awe as the golden light around him just made him look…hmm…what's the word…amazing?

"Shut up. …Itachi-kun…where did Sasuke-kun get the idea of marrying mini-Sakura-chan?" Sakura asked annoyed. He stopped laughing and she could have sworn he turned a bit red for a second. "That's my fault…I just asked how much he liked her and he suddenly yelled he was going to marry her." He said with a shrug.

"Whatever…I'm going to take a shower…come in and I'll kill you." She hissed. He gave her an innocent look as she walked into the bathroom. "Never dreamed of doing that." He muttered, shaking his head, he proceeded to make the bed.

* * *

They arrived for breakfast only to find Sasuke pouting next to Sakura. "Hey, what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" he looked at the floor and grumbled. "Otousan was too busy to talk to me so I couldn't ask him." Sakura sighed in relief mentally. "Now Sasuke-kun, you're still young. You don't need to get married to…uh mini-Sakura-chan so early." 

"Nu-uh, Hiro's going take her away from me!" he yelled hugging mini-Sakura-chan tightly. The little girl blushed while Sakura sweat dropped "…who's Hiro?" Sakura asked confused. He pointed at a cute little boy with dark violet hair that was tied in a pony-tail and had the usual Uchiha onyx eyes. _'Wow……he's cute too…'_

Suddenly the boy noticed mini-Sakura and his eyes lightened up immensely. He ran over to them and noticed mini-Sakura in Sasuke's arms and glared at him. "Hey Sasuke, let go of Sakura-chan!" he yelled. Sasuke glared back. "Make me!" Sakura gulped. "Uh, you two, don't fight!" she yelled_. 'Damn it, if they fight with the younger me in the middle I could end up getting a scar or something I didn't originally have!'_

"Huh…who are you?" Hiro asked confused. "Um, my name's Sakura." She answered, relief spreading through her that he was able to be distracted easily. "Are you Sakura-chan's neesan?" he asked innocently. Sakura chuckled. "No, but she's already like an imouto to me!"

"Sakura-neesan, let's go! Breakfast is ready!" Sasuke yelled grabbing Sakura's hand with mini-Sakura in his arms. Sakura blinked at how strong Sasuke was for a little guy and soon found herself sitting next to Itachi at the table. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked noticing her stunned expression. "Sasuke-kun's got a rival."

"…what?" he asked a little stunned as well. She just pointed at Sasuke and Itachi noticed the electricity flowing in from the eyes of Sasuke and Hiro. Itachi remembered the brat. He always used his cuteness to his advantage by giving adults or teens wounded puppy looks so they wouldn't punish him or to make them buy him stuff.

"……this is going to be a loooonnnnggg vacation…." Itachi grumbled as his mother chuckled at the rivalry for mini-Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you want to go to the lake?" Sasuke asked holding the little girl's hand tightly as if trying not to lose her. "Sure!" she chirped when suddenly Hiro appeared from the other side and grabbed her other hand. "Nah, why don't you come with me to the meadow, it's nice and cool there!" 

"I-Um…" mini-Sakura stuttered as the two glared at each other. "W-Why don't w-we go to the pl-playground?" she asked shyly. The two boys smiled at her. "Okay!" they yelled pulling her towards the small playground.

When other little kids came towards them they noticed Hiro and Sasuke glaring at each other and wisely walked away. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…Hi-Hiro-kun…" mini-Sakura whispered_. 'HAH, she said **my** name first!'_ Sasuke thought in triumph at Hiro whose glare intensified.

"So what do you want to do Sakura-chan?" Hiro asked giving her a cute smile. "I…uh…wha-what do you two want to do?" she asked quietly. "SLIDES/SWINGS!" Hiro and Sasuke yelled. They growled and started glaring at each other again. Mini-Sakura sweat dropped._ 'Neesan…where are you?'_

* * *

"Why me…" Sakura grumbled as she and the other teens sat in a circle. They had nothing to do so they decided to play games. They had decided on Truth or Dare seeing as though there wasn't anything better to do. 

"I'll go first!" Leiko shrieked making most of the occupants wince in pain. "Itachi-kuuunnn!" she purred. Sakura noticed Itachi tried to keep a passive expression but she could clearly see the annoyance in his eyes. "Truth." He muttered knowing if he chose dare she'd try and make him do something with her.

"Awww, fine…What do you want in a woman?" Yumi choked on the water she was drinking while everyone looked at Itachi expectantly. He sighed knowing he couldn't get out of this one. "Someone strong." Leiko pouted. "That's it?"

"You never said I had to say everything I want in a woman." He retorted with a shrug. "Fine." She grumbled. Itachi looked around in the circle and smirked as his eyes landed on a certain someone. "Yukio, truth or dare?"

"DARE! I ain't afraid of anything!" he boasted. "Fine, strip naked and run around the yard screaming 'I'm a Perverted Idiot.'" Yukio turned bright red. "WHAT!" Mika giggled. "You heard the man." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Bu-bu-But!"

Noticing their intense gazes he sighed and stripped. Most of the girls squeaked or screamed as he discarded his boxers. Opening the door and taking a deep breath he glared at Itachi muttering, "I'll get you…" He then ran out of the room. Inside they could hear him screaming continuously that he was a perverted idiot.

Suddenly they heard screaming, yelling and hitting. When he came back in he had a bunch of red marks, was red faced, and had a towel around his waist. "I was attacked by the adults." He grumbled as he went to his clothes. "Bastard. You'll get yours!" Yukio yelled as everyone started laughing. Itachi smirked. "Bring it on cousin."

"Now, now, you guys, calm down." Kori said nervously. "Yes, you're ruining the game!" Mika snapped. The two gave each other one last glare and sat down.

"My turn. Sakura-chan!" Yukio chirped after calming down. Sakura squeaked. "Wha-fine…truth…" she murmured. "Do you like anyone in here…romantically?" Sakura blushed. "Yes." He blinked. "WHA-tell, tell, who is it!" she smiled. "You never said I had to say their name."

"Damn…gotta be more specific next time." Yukio muttered. "Yumi-chan. Truth or dare?" Sakura asked the nervous girl. "I…uh…dare." She gulped when she saw Sakura's evil smile. "I dare you and Kano-san to stay in the closet for ten minutes." Before the two could complain Mika and Usagi shoved the two of them in the nearest closet.

"Since Yumi-chan is…occupied, I'll go next!" Usagi yelled. "RAIDON!" he jumped in fright as she landed right in front of him. "WHAT! Fine…dare…" she smiled happily. "YES! I dare you to go into you Okaasan's room and get that summer dress of hers, wear it and show it off to all the adults!"

"Yes! I'm glad I brought my camera!" Mika yelled with flames in her eyes. Raidon walked dejectedly to the next room. Even though there was a wall they could hear his screams.

"NO, GET IT AWAY!"  
"MIKA, GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF HERE!"  
"WHY DO I HAVE TISSUES!"  
"I HAVE TO STUFF THESE **WHERE!**"?  
"YOU NEVER SAID I HAD TO WEAR MAKEUP!"  
"HEEEELLLLPPPP!"

And then there was silence. The door opened revealing Raidon in a sunny yellow dress; he had blush, mascara, and pink lipstick on. The dress clanged tightly on his bulky figure and looked like it would rip soon. He looked like a full-blown drag queen. "MY EYES, THEY BURN!" Yukio yelled clawing at his eyes.

"C'mon, the adults are waiting!" Yumi chirped. Raidon flood cried as Yumi started to drag him towards the adults. They rest of the teens watched from afar as Raidon was starting to get beat with a metal pan. "Ow…Okaasan, it's not my fault! It was a dare! IT WAS A DARE!" he yelled trying to stop his angry mother from turning his head flat.

"YOU BAKA, YOU RIPPED MY DRESS!" his mother screamed as they heard a loud rip. Sakura watched wide eyed as Raidon ran with the upper half of the dress torn. Tissues were flying all over the place_. 'So that's why his chest looked a bit…'_

When he came back in his usual clothes he had a lot of bumps on his head. Sakura sweat dropped. "Are you okay?" Raidon groaned in return but then had an evil smirk as he looked at Mika. "Hehe, my turn!"

* * *

Sasuke, in the end, had grabbed mini-Sakura and made a run for it towards the adults. Hiro had been stunned and didn't snap out of it until they were far away so he lost them. Panting, Sasuke held his knees while mini-Sakura leaned against a tree. "You okay Sakura-chan?" she nodded. "Whe-Where are we going?" 

"To Otousan, we couldn't ask him yesterday so I'm going to ask him today! He's with the other adults at the lake!" he chirped as he grabbed her hand once more, dragging her towards the clean blue lake where the adults were lounging around.

"Otousan!" Kaosu looked down in the middle of drinking another cup of sake and saw Sasuke and mini-Sakura. "Yes, Sasuke?" after catching his breath, Sasuke asked quickly. "How do you get married?"

Kaosu nearly choked on his sake while Hikaru erupted into a fit of giggles. "Why Sasuke?" she asked between laughter. "Because I want to get married to Sakura-chan!" he said proudly. His aunts and uncles started laughing in amusement while Hikaru patted Sasuke on the head. "And why do you want to get married to mini-Sakura-chan?"

"Because I love her and Hiro is going to take her away from me!" Emiko smiled. "Awww, that's so cute!" Keiko nodded. "Yup, I wouldn't mind having mini-Sakura-chan for a niece." There was a chorus of agreements. Hikaru chuckled. "Well Sasuke, you're a bit too young to get married right now…so how about we get you and mini-Sakura-chan a promise ring when we get back to Konoha?"

"What's a promise ring?" mini-Sakura asked curiously. "Well… it basically means what's it's called. When two people make a promise with each other that ring signifies the commitment to the promise. So when we get the promise rings you guys can promise to get married to each other when you get older." Sakura turned pink while Sasuke nodded rapidly. "Okay then! I can wait that long…I think…" he muttered darkly as he remembered Hiro. Shaking her head Hikaru nudged the others towards the direction they came from. "Okay, now go and play."

"Okay Okaasan!" Sasuke chirped. With a wave he ran off with Sakura once more. "Kids these days." Midori murmured shaking her head. "I think Sasuke's serious!" Meiko stated. "Me too." Hikaru agreed with a bright smile.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she went out to get some air. Raidon had dared Mika to chug down a bottle of sake. Fudo was pissed but Mika agreed saying she wasn't a sissy and drank the bottle Raidon had swiped when he was dressed as his mother. 

When she was done she had drunkenly dared Fudo to do a strip tease all the way to his boxers. And he did so; blushing. Sakura shook her head at the thought.  
----------  
**_(FLASHBACK) _**  
----------

"_You allow your emotions to cloud your judgment, if this goes on I cannot allow you to fight Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"…_You're very serious about brining him back aren't you…very well…I will test you then…to see whether you can controls these emotions."_

"_You have three months…that is when **he** will slaughter his clan…will you allow him to, so history does not change or will you stop him because of your feelings for the Uchiha? Think carefully…if you fail then…you are not fit to look for Uchiha Sasuke…"  
_----------  
**_(FLASHBACK) _**  
----------

"Another memory?" Sakura whispered. "What memory?" she heard a voice rumble. Jumping she turned around and saw Itachi standing coolly behind her.

Itachi had arrived to see Sakura in deep thought. "What memory?" he repeated. She shook her head. "Nothing…what are you doing here?" he sighed. "I came to answer your question…I think I-" **CRASH!**

They heard screaming from below and a huge crater; dust was everywhere so they couldn't see what had happened.

* * *

"This is not wise……" Hokage murmured as he leaned against his chair. "If she fails, then I will have no choice but to drag her back and erase her memory or Uchiha Sasuke…" a female voice whispered in the shadows. 

"But…do you know who has gone after Sakura…" the female paused. "That was a mistake but…I think it can work to our advantage…if Sakura can keep her cool when she sees **him** then I will allow her to go after him in the future."

"DAMN IT! This is not about her training! She could die and history could change! YOU! You are the strongest shinobi in history! Why are you doing this?" the female smirked as the Hokage glared at her. "Because…her eyes are the same as mine, if I train her correctly then she might even become even stronger than I." Hokage's glare intensified. "Sakura isn't a tool…she's a person."

"Of course…but to me…everyone's a toy…" the female whispered as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: (gasp) who is the mysterious person, what's going to happen next! Is Sasuke going to lose mini-Sakurato Hirobefore they get the promise ring...will Itachi ever be able to say if his feelings are just lust or love! Tune in next time! **

**Hint: If you review quickly i'll update quickly! I'm ready to type the next chapta...but after my dad gets off the radio...when i turn on my computer his radio gets all staticy.**


	8. Insecurities

**Tsuki-chan: I'm so sorry! I said I was going to update quickly…but after my dad told me to turn off my computer other ideas entered my head and I had no idea how to choose. Not to mention school is hectic for me this year, I think I've gotten eight bloody noses just last week!...okay, you didn't need to know that. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm dedicating it to all the faithful reviewers!**

* * *

Sakura gasped as she felt a familiar charka. When the smoke cleared it showed an empty crater with injured Uchiha's nearby. Nodding at Itachi, the two jumped down from the balcony. Sakura gazed around and her eyes widened when she noticed Meiko lying with pieces of rubble on top of her.

"Meiko-san!" Sakura yelled, gently lifting the adult out of the rubble and placing her head onto her lap. "Sa-Sakura-…san……are the ch-children…o-okay?" she whispered weakly. Glancing at the place she pulled the Uchiha out she noticed two unscathed but unconscious kids.

"Y-Yes…they're fine…hold still, I'll heal you." Sakura whispered. After performing a series of hand seals she started to stop the blood that was flowing out of Meiko's wounds. "Sakura, can you take cares of things here? The others have gone towards the main summer house, I'm going to go after them." looking upwards she saw Itachi looking down at her. With a nod she watched him disappear.

After putting Meiko in a comfortable position, Sakura went off to heal the most injured ones to save charka. After placing everyone in a comfortable position inside, she turned towards where she knew Itachi had headed off toward. "Be careful Itachi-kun…" she whispered.

"Itachi-kun, huh…?" she heard a dark voice behind her. Sakura froze…it was that voice.  
_Please…god, please…no…._

Sakura slowly turned around…time seemed to slow down as her eyes fell upon the boy who haunted her dreams since he betrayed Konoha.

"Uchiha…Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke stood there with a smirk on his face.

**FLASH**

"_Uchiha Sasuke…come with me back to Konoha or prepare to die." Sakura stated in a deadly quiet voice. Her heart felt as if it was shattered to pieces. It was true. Sasuke…her Sasuke-kun…had really joined up with Orochimaru._

"_Is that all you can think about, little blossom?" Sasuke purred out. Sakura growled as she held her ground. "Enough with the pet names, if you're not going to come with me peacefully, prepare to die!" she yelled pulling out a kunai, charging. _

_Metal met metal as both their arms shook with the force they were using. Sakura narrowed her eyes as he came closer to her face between their stand still._

"_Why don't you come with me…join Orochimaru……" he whispered. Sakura's eyes widened at his statement. Her hold weakened as he swiped her kunai away and pulled her into his arms. "Sakura…" he whispered as he caressed her back slowly, up and down. The gash on her abdomen was forgotten as his scent overwhelmed her._

_She shivered in his hold when suddenly the two were thrown apart; Sakura looked up with wide eyes and saw brilliant emerald eyes staring down at her. "Fool…you are becoming like Sasuke. You are obsessed about him like he is obsessed about his brother. The moment you heard about his arrival you run away from the ritual circle." The person snapped._

_Suddenly she did a flurry of hand seals when suddenly Sasuke came charging. Sakura watched wide-eyed as the person just held out a hand and Sasuke was suddenly thrown backwards and into the trees. "Now Sakura…choose your fate!" the person yelled as she held both her hands in front of Sakura before darkness arose._

**FLASH**

"How'd you get here?" Sakura asked as she shook her head. "That bitch sent me back in time with you." He answered simply. "Then…then were you the one who was following me?" he smirked. "I knew I chose the right person to bear my heirs…when I woke up all I found was this cloak…your aim has gotten quicker and more accurate." He stated dully as he revealed the cloak he was wearing had a tear.

"No wonder the cloak looked familiar…that belongs to the sensei I had trained under while Tsunade-sensei did her paperwork." Sakura whispered.

**FLASH**

_Beautiful long midnight blue hair that almost seemed black with silver streaks. Her eyes were an unusual shade of green as she stared down at Sakura with an interested look._

**FLASH**

"Now Sakura…come with me…back to the future." He whispered with a hand held out. Sakura held her hands in front of her chest protectively as she took a step back. She froze in fear as he came closer.  
_I came here to answer your question…I think I-_

Itachi's voice rang through her mind. "Itachi-kun…" she whispered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Itachi!" he snapped. Sakura's eyes widened when suddenly she realized she was staring into blood red sharingan. He held her arms as he looked down at her. She shook in fear. "What does he have that I don't! Why is it always Itachi, huh! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT THAT BASTARD!" he roared. Sakura flinched at the force of his grip around her arms.

After he settled down Sakura looked down at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. "Y…You were too late…I…Sasuke-kun…I waited for so long…bu-but…you just left me alone…I gave you everything of me but…you just threw it away…" she whispered. She could feel him tense as she spoke.

"You were supposed to wait for me…I was to come back to Konoha after defeating Itachi…" he whispered. Sakura froze once more before anger took over her. Calling her inner strength, she broke free from his hold.

"Wait…I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU SINCE WE BECAME GENINS!" she yelled angrily. Sasuke watched stunned as tears poured down her eyes. "This is it Sasuke-kun…I'm setting you free…free from my heart and mind…I'm sorry…" she whispered looking away.

"No…I've worked too hard for this to happen…suffered too much…" he hissed as he grabbed her arm. "Sakura!" he heard a voice call out. Glancing, he sensed Itachi's chakra. Growling he did a flurry of hand seals and disappeared.

Itachi arrived just in time to see her fall to her knees. Her hands falling to hold her above the ground as her hair drapedabout her form and tears pooled in her eyes. "Why…why…WHYYYYYY!" she screamed. The others from the summer house had arrived as well to help the injured ones. They watched in wide-eyed curiosity as Sakura screamed.

It was filled with so much agony and despair that even the sun seemed to run from it, the dark clouds shielding it. Sakura's hands turned into a fist as she screamed her pain out once more. Itachi watched as rain started to fall from the darkened sky. Lightening flashed as chibi-Sakura (aka mini-Sakura, changed her name) ran toward the older one.

"Sakura-neesan…are you alright?" she asked quietly. Sakura looked at her younger self with dull eyes. Without uttering a single word she wrapped chibi-Sakura into her arms and started to sob against her. Chibi-Sakura seemed confused but wrapped her small arms around Sakura's neck.

* * *

'_Despite all the pain and agony…a small light shines as a beacon of hope in the eyes of a child in the darkness…'_ a kunoichi thought as she watched the scene from afar_. 'Maybe my little…no…not anymore…maybe Sakura will learn more than to be stronger around Sasuke…'_ she thought sadly. With the bellow of her cloak, she disappeared from the dark sky. She glanced once more at the heartbroken scene and shook her head_. 'I'm not a part of that anymore…'_

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as chibi-Sakura sat on her crossed leg lap. She watched the fire with soulless eyes making the people around her worried. This wasn't the cheerful shy girl they had met…this was a stranger…a complete stranger.

"I'm worried…" Yumi whispered as she glanced at the statue like girl. Kichi nodded, "Yeah…eyes like that just scream not good." Usagi sighed. "I wish we could help." Fudo nodded. "Whatever is troubling Sakura-chan must be hurting her a lot."

A few hours had passed; everyone had helped the injured to their rooms. Sakura, chibi-Sakura, and Sasuke were asleep on Sakura's bed. Itachi had found them inside Sakura's warm embrace as they slept; he almost smiled at the scene when he noticed that unlike the two children's peaceful expression hers was filled with sadness.

Reaching out he brushed stray hairs from her face_. 'What is this urge to protect that comes to me when I see her?'_ he thought quietly as he watched her pale face_. 'My name is Uchiha Itachi…heir to the Uchiha clan…I'm known to be one of the strongest shinobis around…with the greatest control in emotion but…when it comes to her…my emotions become haywire…'_ he thought in confusion.

Itachi was a very logical person and didn't like it when he didn't understand something._ 'Well I guess I'm not God…just because I'm perfect in others eyes doesn't mean I really am…I am Itachi…not the perfect Uchiha everyone thinks…'_ he thought with a scowl. He turned to go to his own bed when a soft murmur caught his sensitive ears.

A soft smile, not seen by his family except his brother, crept upon his face as he got under the covers. A light feeling entered his chest after that soft murmur. Out of all the words the pink haired teen could have spoken out she had said it. His name…Itachi…a warm feeling entered as the rain pattered softly against the glass window as he fell into a deep sleep…perhaps the best he has ever had since he was given life.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit sad but…this is all I could sum up for now…I'm wondering if Sasuke should act as a friend and stay with Sakura at the Uchiha compound or should he continued to hide? Oh well, I'll think about it later. I have a Spanish test tomorrow and what suxs is that I only started Spanish! Gaaah!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. FIANCEE?

**Tsuki-chan: Hiya, here's the edited draft! Thanks Jing-chan! Oh and another thing. The website for the music video is here, every time I tried to send it to someone I get this stupid failure notice. - . -#**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

http/www. animemusicvideos. org/ members/ membersvideoinfo.php? vidid:57998 (no spaces)

**You need to join it, it's for free and you can watch other music videos and place music videos there as well. If you put up any music videos about Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, or about Naruto and Sasuke fighting but no yaoi, tell me!**

**If that doesn't work just go to yahoo and type the animemusicvideos thing, it might pop out. I dunno. Anyways I don't own anything like always.  
**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Blinking the sleep away, she slowly sat up. A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw the slumbering two next to her. After patting them fondly, she got up carefully as not to wake them up. Tiptoeing to the bathroom she got ready to take a long hot shower when suddenly she felt a dark chakra outside the bathroom window. 

Quickly wrapping the white robe around her, she opened the window and looked outside. She saw Sasuke looking down at her with a cool smirk. He was sitting against the branch with his arms and legs crossed.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she hissed angrily. His smirk grew. "I just wanted to see how you were doing Sakura_-chan_." He said mockingly. Her grip on the window sill tightened as she glared up at him. "Shut up! Did you forget that we're in the past? Your family will get suspicious at how alike you and your past self look!'

"Sakura, I'm not known as a genius for nothing. They won't get suspicious…not even niisan." He practically spat the last part out. Sakura flinched at how venomously he spoke. Sasuke stood up from the branch and started to walk towards the end of it, where it was much closer to the window.

Sakura froze as he reached out and touched her bangs, and slowly started to caress her cheek. "Don't try to fight me Sakura." He whispered as he thumbed her lips. She stared at his eyes frozen with fear. "Because if you do…I'll kill your precious _Itachi-kun_. Right now I can kill him. I'm stronger than him because he doesn't have the mangekyou sharingan…but I do." He whispered. Sakura's eyes widened as his eyes reverted to the subject at hand.

"No…" she whispered. He smirked. "Yes. To obtain the mangekyou sharingan one must feel immense emotion and what I feel right now is hatred. Hatred for my brother!" Sakura bit back a whimper as his finger nails bit into her skin. He noticed and softened his grasp. Tilting her chin down he came close enough that their breathes mingled together. "So just be a good little cherry blossom…and listen to what I say." He whispered as he reached behind her head to pull her closer to him.

Sakura gasped in shock at his action giving him entrance. She whimpered as he pulled her closer to him. His kiss was filled with lust and hunger. It was bad enough when Itachi forced her to kiss him but now Sasuke too! It was just too much!

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as he released her from the bruising kiss. With his thumb he brushed the tears away. "So what do you say…Sakura?" he whispered, his face still close enough that she could feel his hot breath against her face. Panting for air she mumbled something. He smirked and pulled her close so that he could whisper against her ear. "What was that?"

"I'll listen to what you say…" she whispered in a defeated voice. Feeling satisfied, Sasuke released her, allowing her to stand on the tiled bathroom floor properly. Her ankles were a bit sore from lifting her heels so long.

"Good, I'll see you in the afternoon." He whispered, Sakura looked at him in confusion but he disappeared after a soft gust of wind. Sakura sniffed as she closed the window. With a weary sigh she got into the tub for a bath. Fuck the shower, she didn't feel like standing. "What's going to happen now?" she whispered as she held onto her robes as if they were a shield that could protect her from reality.

* * *

Itachi was barely ever left out of something. If there was something important or even not important, he knew about it; If someone died he knew way before it went public; if an enemy was going to attack, he knew it before they could even move. But for some odd reason, Sakura was confusing him today. The smile and laughter was killing him because **_they weren_****_'t real!_**

His family didn't notice. Oh no, they were too busy rejoicing that Sakura was back to her old self. The only one besides him that noticed was Sasuke and chibi-Sakura. His mother also noticed something was amiss thanks to womanly and motherly intuition but she didn't ask.

Right now it was noon with the sun high above them. They were currently at the beach. The adults though it would be a wonderful time to cool off. It was very tranquil and happy when all of the shinobis in the group, in other words minus the children, felt the powerful chakra up in the hills.

"Itachi…Sakura-san…watch the children." Kaosu whispered as he stood up from the blanket. Sakura paused as she recognized the charka. She gave the older Uchiha a big smile, trying to hide her nervousness. "I-it's okay K-Kaosu-san. I recognized the chakra…" she whispered, all eyes were on her as she got up.

Brushing the dirt away from her caramel colored skirt, she straightened her white tank top, and looked up at the hill. A shadowy figure stood in front of the sun, his features covered by the bright light behind him. "Hey…" she called out to him. Itachi frowned as he felt the erratic waves of her chakra. He was the only one who could feel it since he was the closest to her.

The shadowy figure started to walk down the hill. When the shadows dispersed around him shocked silence went through the beach. The sounds of the waves were the only thing that were heard as they stared at the new company. Mika's jaws opened while Raidon dropped the cookie he was about to eat.

"Hello Sakura…" a dark voice cut through the air like butter. Sakura looked at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. She trembled for a moment before she looked up and gave a big smile.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I'm happy to see you again. Um…everyone, this is my…friend…Sasuke. Sasuke this is…well everyone." She said with a chuckle. Hikaru stared in shock at Sasuke. **(AN: Oh, now the past Sasuke will be known as chibi-Sasuke. Okay? n . n)** Itachi had his eyes narrowed while chibi-Sasuke and chibi-Sakura gaped at him. The silence was broken by chibi-Sakura. "He looks like you!"

Sasuke chuckled and plastered on a fake smile which made Sakura flinch. Unfortunately no one noticed, too entranced by Sasuke's entrance. "Well what do you know, I have a chibi-me." he walked towards the two kids and kneeled in front of them. "You look like Sakura, I bet once you get older you'll look as beautiful." Chibi-Sakura blushed as he patted her on the hair. Chibi-Sasuke frowned and yanked Chibi-Sakura into his embrace as he looked at his older self with a blank look.

"Uh hello, my names Uchiha Hikaru and it's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Sakura-chan's is a friend of ours." Hikaru said trying to break the ice. "Friend?" Sasuke echoed with a confused look. Sakura was about to take a step back as he walked towards her but at his warned look she stopped herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "She's not just my 'friend'…she's my fianc/span e."

Sakura peeked at Itachi and noticed his stricken face; she gave him a sad look which he caught. Sasuke noticed as well and smirked mentally._ 'that's it Aniki, hurt…break…hate…the emotions I felt when you massacred our clan…I want to see you scream in pain as you did when you made me see our clan die over and over again!'_ Sasuke thought sadistically.

Kaosu frowned from behind his wife. Whoever this Sasuke was not only looked like his son, but had the same chakra waves. He better keep an eye on him; not because of the similar features and chakra waves, but because of the dark taint painted on his chakra. They suffocated him even though he was far away from him. Since he was the head of the clan, he, Uchiha Kaosu, swore he would do whatever necessary to protect his clan…even if it meant the death of him.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: Hah, i'm evil. I made Sasuke evil, i sort of hate him for making Sakura-chan cry so much which leads to other people flaming her!Isaw this music videoabout howNaruto tries toget Sakura-chan's love while Sasuke takes it for granted! The song was Let me Love you by Mario which really did fit the pictures. If you want to see it just ask me and i'll send you the website, you have to join it but it's for free and you can see other music videos of other animes too for free so it's a great site! - . -# anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Anyways, I writing the next chapter. I'm almost done but my dad, in my head I seriously say he's verbally abusing me, won't leave me alone.**


	10. Bonus!

**Tsuki-chan: Yes, I know it's late but I'm really sick. My head hurts like hell and I think I'm going to faint any second. If you want to know the site it's in the previous chapter, I tired sending it to some people but either it could get through or their email was invalid. Anyways, I don't own Naruto and enjoy the chapter…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**

* * *

**"Ehehehe, stop kidding around Sasuke-kun! Sorry everyone, Sasuke-kun's always joking around like that." Sakura stated nervously as she shot Sasuke with a look. He just returned it with a dark smirk, she laughed timidly as she looked at the floor. 

"You're wrong Sakura. I found a will of your parents and found out that they arranged a marriage for us, I was sent here to inform you." He whispered in a threatening tone. She understood and remained silent" I-I see…"

"S-So…how did you find us?" Hikaru asked with a smile. Sasuke returned with a smile of his own" Chakra. I've known Sakura for so long that I've practically memorized her chakra waves. You see, we were teammates once." Mika frowned" Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah…we were…" Sakura whispered as she looked at the floor sadly. The Uchihas that she made friends with, Itachi, Hikaru, and the two chibis noticed but didn't say anything as she held Sasuke's hand after he released her waist.

* * *

Sakura sat under the tree quietly on Sasuke's lap as he held her waist possessively, a dark smirk on his face as he nuzzled into her hair. If it had been a few years ago Sakura would have screamed in happiness, finally winning the affection of The Uchiha Sasuke but now it only hurt. 

It scared her, she wanted to run away. The hold he had around her made her whimper, the feel of his lips against her skin made her flinch, and his kisses made her want to scream.

_**Flash**  
Sasuke-kun! Want to go out with me?  
**Flash  
**Uwahhhh, Sasuke-kun is soooo hot!  
**Flash  
**I-It's okay Naruto…Sa-Sasuke-kun's right…I should concentrate on training more…  
**Flash  
**Arigato Sasuke-kun…for saving me…  
**Flash  
**Sasuke-kun, I'm begging you! Please stay, I'll kill for you!  
**Flash**  
How dare you…how dare you come back to Konoha after you betrayed it!_

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as memories replayed like a broken video. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's waist as he felt her tense against his body" What's wrong?" he murmured against her ear.

"N-Nothing…" she whispered as she opened her eyes and watched her new 'family' playing around them. They seemed so happy…for their sake she must keep quiet. He nipped her earlobe affectionately making her squirm; Sasuke seemed to enjoy that as he continued to attack her ear.

Breaking free of his hold she stood up trembling" I-I'm going for a walk." She whispered, Sasuke nodded" Alright then, I need to look for that bitch who sent us here anyways." He muttered as he whirled Sakura around. Staring into his dark almost black eyes he pulled her for a bruising kiss.

He seemed satisfied as she allowed him to do as he pleased, when he released her she was panting for air. With one more glance he disappeared into the trees. Trying to cover a sob Sakura turned and paced into the forest.

The calm wind and the rhythmic rustle of the trees calmed her erratic nerves as Sakura found a nice place to lie down on, in front of the lake. Staring at the sky she remembered Shikamaru and how the two would stare at the sky together.

A ramen shaped cloud flew by making Sakura miss Naruto, the flowers around her made her miss Ino and Hinata, and the calm lake made her yearn for Neji and how the two would chat in front of the lake similar as this. She squeaked when she felt a thump next to her, glancing at her right she saw Itachi sitting next to her.

"Uh…hi…" she whispered nervously as she focused on the clouds above her, she stiffened when she felt a hand on her head. She carefully glanced at Itachi and saw him staring at her with a blank expression as his hand carefully caressed her hair." Sakura…" he whispered.

She took a glimpse at him and saw him absentmindedly patting her as he looked at the lake." I-Itachi-kun." She was answered with a pause from his stroking, stating that she had his attention.

"Tell me Sakura…tell me that you're not his fiancée…" he whispered. Her eyes widened before they looked away at the floor with a bitter look" W-Well…I…uh…if what he says is true then yes…I must respect my parent's final wishes." She looked up at him and saw a site that shook her to the core.

Possessiveness and determination.

Not a very good combination if it was on someone like Itachi. She held back a squeak of surprise when suddenly he whirled on top of her, his hands holding him up as they laid next to her head. Their legs tangled together so she wouldn't use them to attack him, not that she would. Staring into his eyes she felt lost as their bodies began to dance.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, we meet at last." Sasuke paused when he heard the cool impassive voice within the shadows. The person masked their chakra well seeing as though he couldn't sense anything that seemed to be the chakra of a human being, not even a small leak. 

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked calmly." Why have you sent Sakura and me here?" he added after a pause of silence.

"My name is of no concern. Do not think, young Uchiha, just because you have copied the hand seals that the technique that you can get back to your time. That jutsu, Hinodi Kaibyaku (Sunrise Beginnings), is just to go back in time. The jutsu, Tsukikage Kaibyaku (Moonlight Beginnings), is used to go forward in time. Yin is nothing without the yang."

"Shut up, why don't you face me or are you too afraid that I'd hurt you?" the figure standing behind the tree frowned, apparently having so much power in Sound had gone to the boys head. Shaking her head mentally she sighed.

"No, young Uchiha, until Sakura has made her choice will I send you both into the future." The person whispered before walking away.

"Wait!" the figure paused before turning around, paring the kunai with a senbon.

Sasuke growled as he looked down at a cloak clothed figure, a kunai shot up towards his left hand as he twirled around and swiped the person where the head was. Just as he predicted, the figure ducked, but not fast enough.

His eyes widened when the figures cloak was ripped out revealing long midnight blue hair with silver streaks. What spellbound him the most were the eyes, the emerald green eyes that looked so familiar. He grunted as the person kicked him on the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"………My name is Kurai……until we meet again young Uchiha." She whispered as she started to walk away, her torn cloak swishing behind her. Behind her was a stunned Uchiha whose mind was filled with Sakura's mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's chakra not so far away, pumping chakra into her hands she pushed Itachi off. He looked at her in confusion as he sat next to her. She gave him a solemn smile and shook her head" …I'm sorry Itachi-kun…" she whispered as she stood up and ran into the forest, leaving Itachi alone and filled with hurt. 

'_I won't give up on you Sakura…I'll never…'

* * *

_

* * *

**THIS BONUS IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR FRIEND BLACKBELT-CHAN!**

* * *

----------  
**_(CHRISTMAS SPECIAL)_**  
----------

"Merry Christmas!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi winced at how loud his brother's voice was but smiled anyways as Sasuke ran around in circles around him." It's Christmas, it's Christmas! You promised niisan, you said you'll take me to the park today!" Sasuke yelled.

The family was going to spend Christmas at night and since Itachi knew he'd be dismissed of missions during Christmas he had promised Sasuke he'd take him to the park, complying with his brother's whining." Aa, get ready and we'll go." Sasuke cheered and went full speed towards his room.

Itachi sweat dropped as Sasuke appeared faster than any shinobi alive, fully clothed and ready to go." Let's go!" he yelled dragging Itachi by the hand.

The park looked like a winter wonderland as many snot-nosed brats (in Itachi's opinion) ran around gleefully. The white snow blanketed the park" C'mon niisan, let's play!" Sasuke said energetically, Itachi was about to nod when they heard loud laughter and a small almost unnoticeable cry.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked tilting his head. Ignoring Itachi (amazingly) Sasuke ran, or tried to thanks to the snow that came to his waist, towards the group filled with both girls and boys.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" a purple haired girl named Ami squealed tackling for him. Sasuke, without stopping, held up the hand which smashed into Ami's face and just pushed her to the side. The small group of kids parted a path for him as he nonchalantly walked towards the middle.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a small figure covered in snow actually make that practically buried in snow. Running, well faster than before, he quickly unburied the figure. Helping the person up, he realized that it was a girl, a few inches small than him.

Her pink hair was covered in snow while her bright emerald eyes were covered in tears. She was shivering as her coat was somewhere splayed on the ground along with her scarf; Sasuke noticed that her eyes were frightened as she tried to inch away from his grasp. He recognized her, the girl quieter than Hyuuga Hinata. Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, want to play? We're making fun of forehead-girl here, have you seen that forehead? It's so big; you can get it confused with a plate!" Ami said pointing at Sakura laughing, the whole group laughing behind her. The pink haired girl bit back a sob as she shrunk down to hide herself.

"…" Sasuke's grip on Sakura's shoulders tightened before he released them, turning towards Ami with an angry look" What do you think you're doing? Would you like if I teased you calling you names?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow, he'd seen Sasuke's sad look, shocked look, happy look, but never an angry one.

"Bu-Bu-"

"Be quiet, if any of you guys try to hurt Sakura-chan again you'll answer to me!" Sasuke yelled." Don't forget me." Itachi said walking towards them." Niisan!" Sasuke chirped as he looked up at his brother.

"C'mon Sasuke, we don't want to play here with kids like them, Sakura-chan, you too." Itachi said with a gentle smile as he lifted the girl into his arms. Sakura squeaked in surprise as Itachi's strong arms held her; Sasuke nodded holding his brother's free hand as they left a group of stunned kids behind.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked looking without a pinch of envy at the girl in his brother's arms.

"H-Hai…" Sakura whispered.

"Your coat, unfortunately, seemed a bit too tattered so we'll get you something else to wear when we get to our home." Itachi said with a smile" Where do you live Sakura-chan? We should call your parents to tell you that you're at out home."

"O-Otousan…Ok-Okaasan…mission…" she whispered as Sakura tried to bury herself in Itachi's arms. Itachi frowned, he knew that most parents have no time for their children due to missions but majority of them make time for them.

The rest of the walk was silent as the Uchiha estate came to image. The door opened in surprise revealing Hikaru who looked upset" Where were you two? I was worried sick when teishu (husband) and I came home to an empty house, you could have left a note or some-oh hello there." Itachi shook his head at his mother's mood swings.

"Okaasan, this is Sakura-chan! We saved her from the bullies!" Sasuke announced" Why hello there Sakura-chan. My name is Uchiha Hikaru, I'm Itachi and Sasuke's Okaasan." Hikaru said leaning forward, she tilted her head in confusion when Sakura squeaked in surprise tightening her hold on Itachi's shirt.

"She's a bit ruffled thanks to the kids, she also lost her coat." Itachi explained when suddenly Hikaru yanked both of them into the estate" You three must be freezing, get inside here this instant!" she ordered.

"Itachi."

"Otousan."

"Sakura-chan, this is my Otousan! Otousan, this is Sakura-chan!" Sasuke proclaim proudly, Kaosu stared at Sakura for a brief moment before nodding.

"Hello…" Sakura whispered nervously." Let's not stay outside; Sakura-chan looks like she's frozen!" Hikaru yelled pushing the four inside" Honestly, boys!" Sakura giggled in Itachi's arm making Hikaru's inner self cheer.

_Hikaru-inner self: Oh yeah, score one for the female Uchiha! Sakura-chan smiled!_

"Now Sakura-chan let me get you some warm clothes." Sasuke gulped when he saw her mother's evil look, Itachi sighed as he could only imagine what was going inside her mother's mind.

'_I was hoping for a girl but since I ended up with boys I had no idea what to do with all these girl clothes, good thing they'll come in handy now!'_ Hikaru thought as she blew the dust off of a huge chest. Sakura and she coughed at the dust that danced around them.

"Ah-ha!" Sakura swallowed nervously as Hikaru yelled out from inside the chest.

* * *

"Niisan, what's taking Okaasan and Sakura-chan so long?" Itachi sighed near the fireplace" Girls just take a long time to get dressed next to boys." He answered. He grunted when Sasuke jumped on his back, trying to read over his shoulder only to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion at the hard words. 

"We're baack." Kaosu, Sasuke, and Itachi looked up to see little Sakura wearing baby pink kimono with a white sash. A small beige blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm. Seeing Itachi and Sasuke again Sakura turned pink as she hid behind Hikaru's leg.

The female Uchiha squealed (**n . n**) as she lifted Sakura up and held her closely" It's alright Sakura-chan, we females will stick together!" Kaosu sweat drop as his wife went on and on about how she'll never let Sakura go.

"Itachi, where are Sakura-chan's parents?" Kaosu asked after coughing. Itachi frowned" Apparently they're in a mission." Hikaru, who overheard, gasped" And they left this poor innocent child alone! That's it, we'll adopt her!" Itachi grabbed Sakura from his mother before she strangled her by accident.

"Okaasan, calm down! Sakura-chan, how long have they been in the mission?" Sakura blinked for a second and held up four fingers" Four days?" she shook her head" Four weeks?" Hikaru guessed. She shook her head" Four months?" Sasuke piped in.

"Hai…" Hikaru gasped, wrenching Sakura out of Itachi's grasp, holding her close" Who's been taking care of you then?"

"…Tenshi…" Hikaru echoed Sakura's word in confusion" An angel?" Sakura shook her had" My dog, but she past away this morning…she usually made sure th-those mean kids le-left me alone b-but…" Sasuke looked away uncomfortably as Sakura sobbed into Hikaru's arms.

"Aww, how about this Sakura-chan, you'll spend Christmas with us!" Sasuke perked up at the idea" Yeah, c'mon Sakura-chan!" Grabbing Sakura's small petite hand he dragged her into his room.

"You can stay with me in my room; we'll have so much fu-." Sasuke paused when he heard sniffling. Turning around he saw Sakura rubbing her eyes to rid them of tears." What's wrong? It's okay if you don't want to stay in the same room as me…"

"N-No…it's just…y-you're s-so nice t-to me…" Sakura whispered as she tried to wipe the tears away. She blinked when she felt warm hands upon her ice cold ones, looking up she saw determined onyx eyes.

"…Sakura-chan, I promise you no one will hurt you again so stop crying!" she blinked in surprise" Besides…I like it better when you smile." Sasuke mumbled looking away, his cheeks colored with a bit of pink. Sakura stared at him before a smile arose from her lips as she tackled him.

"Uwah!" Sasuke yelped falling backwards" Arigato Sasuke-kun…Arigato…" she whispered coyly as she planted a kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

"Awww, that's so kawaii!" Hikaru squealed from behind the door. Itachi and Kaosu standing below her as they watched the tranquil scene" Aa…" the two male Uchihas murmured, Hikaru pouted at their short answer but it disappeared as Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep in each others arms. 

"…I'm going to put them to bed." Itachi whispered as he walked in with the quiet grace only a shinobi possessed. Outside Hikaru squealed again" Grandchildren!" Kaosu mush room sighed" Don't get ahead of yourself Hikaru."

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: ….anyways got aspirin? **

**AND AGAIN, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	11. Choose

**Tsuki-chan: HI, I'M BACK! No, I wasn't dead… just had a writers block. I couldn't imagine how to end this. Also when i tried to upload the document it wouldn't work!**

**TT - TTAnyways this is either the second last chapter or… not. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Sakura sat on the futon, staring aimlessly at the wall. She had run back to the cabin and locked herself in the room, thankful that Itachi respected her need to be alone. Curled up in the fetal position she held herself tightly.

"Pathetic." Sakura looked up when she heard a female voice. Turning towards the source she saw a girl sitting on a tree with expressionless eyes. Her eyes widened, that girl looked familiar. Long midnight blue locks, emerald eyes… "Sensei…"

"You finally remember me?" Kurai asked as with a wave of her hand the window opened, allowing her to enter the room. Sakura stared with her mouth a gapped. Why was she here?

"I'm here because I came here to keep an eye on you." Kurai answered as if reading her mind. Sakura was about to stand up when Kurai sat down abruptly in front of her. "Have you made your decision?"

"What?"

"Will you allow Uchiha Itachi to live or die? If you kill him Sasuke will be happy but if let him live he will massacre this clan." Sakura remained silent making Kurai sigh. "Sakura… do you even know why Itachi killed his clan?"

"To see the height of his capabilities." Her answer came automatically.

"Do you truly believe that was his reason? If he wanted to test his capabilities he could have just challenged powerful legendary people instead of destroying his clan, after all what would killing his clan do for him?" Sakura didn't answer; Kurai's words did make sense.

"Then why?" she whispered.

"You'll find that in time but hurry and tell me your answer before the time of the massacre is upon you." Sakura frowned as with a gust of wind Kurai disappeared, leaving her alone in the room once more.

* * *

"You called for me?" Itachi asked. They were standing in front of the lake where they had last met. Sakura sighed as she turned around to face him.

"I need an answer Itachi-kun… do you love me?" she whispered. Itachi stared without flinching and closed his eyes. Sakura's blood was pulsating within her as she waited anxiously for her answer. She held her breath as he opened to reply, this was it...his answer was going to settle everything.

"I-!"

"What's going on here?" Sasuke's voice demanded, cutting Itachi off. Itachi glared at his otouto-look alike and resisted the urge to snap the neck off. Something felt very wrong about this… Sasuke.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun." She whispered, looking on the floor. Her hands held in front of her chest as if trying to create more distance between them. Sasuke jumped in front of her and tilted her chin.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_ His eyes asked.

'…_nothing…' _she replied.

"We were here," Sakura looked up startled as Itachi spoke up, "because I wanted to tell her… Aishiteru." He answered bluntly. Sasuke felt anger coursing through his vein at his brother's words while Sakura gasped.

"I finally understood this feeling I had within myself. When I see you I would feel light, when you were gone I felt empty, and when you cried I felt a strong heaviness within me." Itachi whispered at Sakura who felt tears pooling in her eyes. "When I first met you… you confused me but now I know… Aishiteru Sakura… Aishiteru."

"I-Itachi-kun… I…" she was cut off when she felt the dark chakra besides her. She shuddered at the chakra rolling off of Sasuke and took a step back. The ugly purple chakra, the black markings… the curse seal had activated, what was worse was that the Mangekyou Sharingan was activated.

"Shut up… you bastard… Sakura is mine, how dare you try to take her away from me!" Itachi was startled at Sasuke's husky voice as well as the level of dark chakra. "You always try to take everything from me! My family, my friends… and now the only person I loved!" **(AN: He meant when Itachi tried to take Naruto for the Kyuubi.)**

"What are you talking about?" Itachi demanded when suddenly Sasuke disappeared in a blur, kicking Itachi on the back. Itachi grunted as he flipped forward, landing on his feet as he skidded across the floor. "I don't understand but I won't allow you to harm Sakura."

Itachi ran as Sasuke charged, Sakura watched with wide tear filled eyes as the two fought. It's true that she hated how Sasuke had become but it hadn't been his fault, if Itachi had never killed his clan none of this would have happened. Sakura was paralyzed as realization sunk in.

'_Wha-What if… Itachi-kun found out I was from the future and that the one he was fighting was his brother… what if… no, it can't be! If he found out I was from the future… would he still love me? If he loved me so much would he kill his clan knowing if he didn't he wouldn't have never met me at this age?'_ Sakura shook her head, Itachi wouldn't do that… would he?

They would have still met but Itachi would meet the chibi-Sakura-chan, not the older one. Sakura felt a presence behind her and saw Kurai standing behind her. "It's time for you to choose Sakura… what will you do? If you choose to leave the past as it is and allow Itachi to leave I will stop Sasuke but I will allow this battle to continue if you wish Itachi to live."

"I…" she looked behind to see Sasuke successfully score a punch. Itachi couldn't beat Sasuke in his current state. Sakura trembled as she took in deep breaths, calming herself. Looking at Kurai straight in the eye she saw her answer.

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: I know this is short, I promise to make the next chapter longer. I didn't know how to make this more interesting… I'm sorry. I swear the next chapter will be better… longer… filled with Sasuke Sakura mush as well as Itachi Sakura mush okay?PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Oh and review please!**


	12. I Choose You

**Tsuki-chan: I'M BACK! My internet has been a bit screwy…hehe. Anyways, I've decided to make this a little longer! I was going to end it in this chapter but I was like, that seems boring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"I'm not going to kill him…" Sakura whispered.

"…is that your decision?" Sakura nodded numbly. Kurai closed her eyes "Very well then."

Both Uchiha's eyes widened when suddenly Kurai appeared in front of them out of no where, throwing them apart. Sasuke growled as he stood up quickly along with Itachi. "Be calm Sasuke…" Kurai ordered as she walked towards him "You've won." She whispered with a hand on his shoulder.

"Good." He whispered turning towards Sakura when Kurai's hand was in front of him. "Give her some time, she'll come back. I will send you back to the future." Sasuke glared at her. "Not without Sakura."

"I'm afraid you have no choice Sasuke. Either return willingly or half dead." Sasuke hesitated at Kurai's ferocious glare and nodded, following her as the two ran off into the woods.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura yelled running towards him as he collapsed. Blood poured out of his wounds, placing him gently on her lap she started to heal him slowly.

"Sa…Sakura." He whispered lifting a hand, touching her cheek gently. Sakura felt tears falling down her eyes gently as he caressed her cheek affectionately. She turned her head slightly and kissed his hand, using her free hand to hold his hand close.

As the soothing chakra entered his system Itachi's breathing turned even as he felt his eyes get heavy. Sakura smiled at him and that made him feel at peace. Sakura held his hand on her chest tightly, as if it would disappear if she released it.

"I never told you my answer Itachi-kun…" she whispered as she held her face close to his slumbering one. Finished with the healing Sakura brushed a lock from his face and whispered gently into his ear. "Aishiteru Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Itachi's felt a pounding on his head as he sat up quickly the moment his eyes opened. Looking around wildly he found that he was in his room of the summer home, he felt a small movement next to him and looking down he saw a certain pink haired kunoichi slumbering beside him.

Relief hit him as he collapsed beside her, his arms around her waist. Pulling her close, inhaling her addicting fragrance, Itachi felt a bit giddy as Sakura returned his embrace as she unconsciously turned around snuggling into him. "Ita-kun…" she mumbled.

"Sakura…" he whispered, nuzzling into her neck. He felt her body vibrate as she let out a relaxed purr.

Sakura felt a tickling let pleasant feeling swimming through her veins as she felt herself purring, it felt so good to be relaxed despite the events that happened. Opening her eyes she saw sunlight pouring through the window.

"Good morning." Itachi murmured kissing her neck. Sakura didn't fight as she soon felt him on top of her, his kiss roaming her neck, marking her. She tangled her hand with his hair. As she combed through it she felt a very powerful need within her, holding him close Itachi's deeds only seemed to stroke that particular flame.

Sakura wanted to forget the events that happened a day ago. They had arrived because the others had found them unconscious beside the lake. Judging by the time they had been asleep for a whole day. What had Kurai said to her before she left?

**_Remember Sakura, despite the fact you're in the past the future isn't moving. When you return it will be like as if you never left… Sasuke will forget everything, I'll make sure of it but only you, me, and Sarutobi-san knows… use your time wisely for I shall return when you call me so you may return to your time…Don't worry, when you return to the future you will stay the same age except your mind is older…_**

"Itachi-kun." Sakura moaned as he kissed her hungrily. The two battled fiercely for dominance when Sakura finally yielded, allowing Itachi to lead the dance. Kisses grew desperate as Itachi slowly started to trail down when the knock on the door stopped them.

"Hey, you two better not be making out in there!" Sakura gave out a muffled squeak as Itachi got off of her. Sakura's face was flushed as she opened the door revealing all of her new Uchiha friends standing there.

"H-Hello Yukio-kun." Sakura managed to steady her voice as she smiled at them. Mika smiled back at her. "Good to see you up." Yukio nodded.

"Okaasan looked like she was going to have a heart attack when we brought you guys home like that. Speaking of which, why were you two like that?" Sakura gulped. Suddenly she felt a pull on her wrist, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Get ready; we're going to the park." Yukio glared at Itachi who closed the door behind her.

"Hey, don't bother **my** Sakura-chan!" Yukio felt his glare falter when Itachi's piercing eyes landed on him. Raidon sweat dropped as Yukio hid behind him, peeking to glance at Itachi who rolled his eyes. Fudo shook his head while Kano snorted in laughter.

"She's not yours." Itachi stated curtly. Kichi felt a devious smirk raising as she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, then just who does she belong to?" Itachi returned the smirk.

"She's **mine."**

* * *

Sakura placed her head against the cool bath tiles, feeling the heat of the water that splashed against her Sakura closed her eyes.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

"_Ow!" twelve year old Sakura yelped as a sharp leaf cut her leg. Glancing down she saw a deep cut running diagonally along her shin. Great, she was alone in the woods and now she can't even walk! Grumbling she stood up only to wince at the sharp pain, making her fall down on her caboose._

"_What are you doing?" looking up a dark blush arose her face._

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked out._

_He jumped down from the tree and noticed her bleeding leg. Her blush intensified as he kneeled down in front of her. He sighed as he pulled out a cloth from his pouch, ripping it with his teeth, tying it neatly around her leg._

"_Thanks." She mumbled. She lifted her eyes up and saw him crouching in front of her._

"_Get on." He said in a blank voice. Sakura blinked for a moment in surprise before she smiled shyly "Th-Thank you." She whispered as she climbed on._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"What happened to that Sasuke-kun?" she whispered as she stared up at the water falling. Closing her eyes she got ready to get out.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your… uh, fiancé?" Sakura stiffened before smiling at Hikaru "He left. He was lying, to tell you the truth. I know my parents; they would never do something like that to me. I'm sure they probably said something along the lines that Sasuke-kun should take care of me, he probably mistaken it for marriage." Hikaru smiled.

"I see, well it's nice to see you smiling happily especially since that shock yesterday." Sakura blushed "Sorry about that…" Sakura was thankful Hikaru didn't pester her about it.

"It's alright. Well it's been an exciting vacation, regrettably we have to return back to the village tomorrow. Are you packed up?" Sakura nodded "Yes, Itachi-kun reminded me this morning so I'm ready… um, where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun?" **(AN: chibi-Sasuke is now Sasuke-kun once more since the older Sasuke is now back in the future! )**

"They're at the lake. I swear, that boy won't let chibi-Sakura-chan out of his site." She pouted, wanting her turn with the little girl. Sakura giggled.

"Don't worry; he's just… protective of her." Hikaru snorted, mentally saying _'Yeah right, it's just Uchiha blood in him that makes him possessive of the one he loves… Who would have known Sasuke would fall in love at such a young age but it doesn't seem like a childish crush but the real deal… speaking of love'_ Hikaru turned her eyes on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, tell me… what are your feelings toward Itachi?" Sakura looked surprised at Hikaru's forward question and smiled.

"I love him." Hikaru stared at her.

"You… what?"

"I love him." She answered confidently.

"Good." Hikaru smiled at her brightly. "I'm happy for you… and for Itachi. It's about time he found someone who can make him smile." This time it was Sakura's turn to be shocked. She thought Hikaru would have blown her top off at the declaration but she seemed calm.

"TEISHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Husband)!" or not…

* * *

"You told… Okaasan…" Itachi repeated. Sakura nodded calmly, sipping the jasmine tea she made herself. Itachi looked as if he had eaten something really disgusting and it was now becoming unsettling within his stomach. "I can't believe you told Okaasan."

"She's your mother, she has the right to know." Itachi gave her a deadpan look. "But-!"

"No buts!" Sakura snapped while mentally grinning. This was fun! Who knew being Itachi's girlfriend could be this enjoyable, especially since she now had control over the poor Uchiha.

Itachi flinched and wisely kept his mouth shut. He hadn't thought of this, which is surprising since he always thought ahead. Who knew with Sakura as his girlfriend he would be so intimidated by her. Than again, seeing Otousan with Okaasan he should have known in the beginning.

But… he had one thing over her.

"Sakura…" he whispered in a low voice, making her gulp. He stood up from his seat and sauntered over to her slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. Sakura squealed when he placed his hands firmly on the chair, trapping her.

"Look y-!" she was going to say was cut off as firm lips captured hers. Annoyance filled her but it disappeared as the need arose once more.

"Sakura…" he whispered once more, their lips centimeters away. Sakura gasped when he lifted her from the chair, placing her on the bed. Sakura felt her eyes widened _'Whoa, too soon! TOO SOON!'_

"I-Itachi-kun!" she squeaked but sighed in relief as he simply entered, wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh… go to sleep my little cherry blossom." He ordered and this time, Sakura obeyed.

* * *

Sakura woke up early. Today was the day they were returning to the village. Sakura glanced at the paper on the table, it had arrived yesterday. The Hokage wished to see her the moment they reentered the village. Hokage-sama probably knew about Kurai and what happened so far.

She stared at Itachi's peaceful expression and smiled. Sitting up she caressed his hair and felt her smile grow as he turned his head toward her touch, following it. He was like a… kitty! She swore she heard purring as well!

"Wake up Itachi-kun." It was funny since Itachi never slept in. He grumbled but reluctantly opened his eyes. His eyes soften at the sight of Sakura and sat up, leaning closer. Capturing her lips.

He couldn't stop! It was so addicting. Her unique sweet taste, her pleasant scent, he just couldn't get enough. The way she enticed him with her small noises… and it was all his. Finally, he could safely say that Sakura was his. Not that it would matter, deep within him a dark side of him knew that she was his even if she said no.

"We should wake up." Sakura whispered even as she stared at Itachi who now straddled her stomach, her hands caught by his legs as well. Her breath hitched as he leaned forward, his right hand trailing down her face… her neck… while his other hand balanced him in front of her.

"…I'm serious Itachi-kun, we need to get up." Sakura's voice got stern but apparently he fell deaf to it, entranced by her soft pink-tinged skin. Sighing Sakura lifted her legs, wrapped it around Itachi's stomach, and pulled him down.

Startled, he fell. Before he could regain his composure she sat up, sitting on top of him this time. "I said, dear Itachi-kun that we need to get up." She sugar coated her voice. "And… if you do anything perverted, I'll twist you neck off!" she smiled at him, making Itachi sweat drop.

"Sure."

"Good, you can shower first!" she exclaimed, pushing him towards the bathroom. "You need it more than I do." She mumbled.

* * *

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Sakura entered, feeling dread. The Third Hokage's face wasn't happy.

"You do understand what you're getting yourself into, Sakura." Sakura flinched. "H-Hai…" Sarutobi's frown deepened "Yet you foolishly continue your action… why is that?"

"I dug a hole too deep and now I can't get out of it." Sakura answered simply.

"You can end it all, go back to your time period and forget this ever happened!" Sakura sighed. "I wish it was as easy as that…" the Hokage sighed, his eyes softening "Yes, I suppose this isn't the easiest thing to do."

"Is this all Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi shook his head "Remember Sakura, choose your actions wisely. That is all." He added. Sakura froze and nodded slowly, turning to leave.

* * *

'_Things are going too fast for my taste…_' Sakura thought as she stared at the Uchiha's garden. Itachi was on a mission, he said it was simple so he would be back soon. Kaosu and Hikaru were out and last she saw chibi-Sakura and Sasuke chibi-Sakura was being interrogated by Hiro. Chibi-Sakura had ended up being dragged off by Sasuke and Hiro's cousin.

**(AN: Check my new story for more info on that part! I'm writing it but I want your opinion if you like it so check my bio, see the summary, and tell me if you want me to post it!)**

The talk with Sarutobi had taken some time and it was already getting dark. Hikaru and Kaosu had arrived a few minutes ago and Hikaru was already getting ready for dinner.

"Bored…" she mumbled. She paused at the familiar chakra.

"I can fix that." Glancing up she saw Itachi.

"How?" Itachi sat down in front of her. He stared at her for a moment before pointing his fingers at her shoulder. She barely contained a gasp as he pushed and swiped below her legs, sending her flying before she landed on Itachi's lap. "That's better." He whispered in her ear, nipping it affectionately.

He groaned as Sakura squirmed on his legs. His actions grew rough as his lips slithered down. Sakura felt her breathing become irregular as she felt his teeth brushing against her skin when she felt him growling.

"You're mine… whoever gave you this mark means nothing to you!" he suddenly snapped. Sakura remembered the mark Sasuke had given her.

She closed her eyes in pain when he sank his canines on her other shoulder where she wasn't marked. Just like Sasuke's had done before, chakra had been laced and the pain turned to pleasure. Sakura couldn't contain the moan as his teeth sank in a bit deeper.

Itachi nuzzled into her neck, in a sort of an odd apology as he licked the blood from her mark. Sakura felt as though the suddenly shock of pain had brought her out of her thoughts. He was losing control!

Gathering all her willpower, Sakura pushed Itachi's chest and straddled on top of his stomach. "Obaachan, can I sleep over tonight?" looking up Sakura saw Itachi's cousin, Michiko, standing there red face. "Sorry!" she squeaked running away.

"Sorry…" Itachi whispered as he sat up slightly. Sakura shook her head "Its fine, the bleeding stopped already." Sakura added reassuring. He stared at her for a moment before reaching out, placing his rough calloused hand against her soft cheek. Sakura felt uncomfortable at his piercing stare while he stroked her cheek.

"Dinner's ready." Itachi suddenly grunted abruptly as he stood up, helping her up. Sakura stared at his back as he walked away, feeling a sense of dread at seeing him look so… impassive all of a sudden.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. Something was going to happen… but what? She had a dreaded feeling gathering within her stomach and it refused to allow her to sleep. Her instincts were screaming. Something was going to happen tonight!

She stiffened when she heard the sliding door open. She paused when she felt that it was Itachi's chakra. He kneeled beside her and stared at her form, she could feel his eyes on her. Itachi had been acting funny ever since the incident with Sasuke.

"I know you're awake." Sakura stayed silent as she slowly sat up, turning her face towards him when suddenly he tackled her with a kiss. Sakura almost screamed in surprise but it was smoldered. "Sakura." He breathed out, making her shiver.

"I won't lose you to anyone." He whispered. His voice sounded so dark… it frightened her. What had gone between Sasuke and Itachi when they had fought? Did it have anything to do with their fight at all?

Itachi felt as if he was going to go crazy. He couldn't even sleep without her warmth beside him. Without her within his sight range he felt as if someone was going to take her away from him.

The possessiveness that had appeared when he first kissed her appeared with a stronger force. Itachi was seriously contemplating the thought of taking Sakura away, away from eyes and place her somewhere she would forever be his.

"Marry me."

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CHECK MY BIO AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA FOR MY NEW STORY PLEASE!**


	13. MUHAHA!

**Tsuki-chan: It's the time you've all been waiting for!**

Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan

**Or**

**Itachi-kun and Sakura-chan?**

**I wanted to choose myself but… TT . TT I COULDN'T! It was too damn hard, so to make the reviewers happy I'm going to let them decide. Choose wisely, it can be Itachi or Sasuke! No one else, 'kay? ITACHI AND SASUKE!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN, I'LL BE TALLYING AND WHEN YOU'RE ALL DONE REVIEWING I WILL UPDATE!**

**THIS WILL LAST FROM 04-11-06 TO 04-21-06!**


	14. A Friend

**Tsuki-chan: I'm back! Don't ask, I've been trying to think of a way to end this story and whether or not to have a sequel. The pairing poll thing I shouldn't have even bothered with, I knew which would be most popular. Well I've finally decided and let's just say… I found a way to approve all of your choices without making alternate endings.**

**The only problem is where some asked me to make it a Sasuke Itachi fic… TT . TT people, I meant I wanted you to choose between SasukeSakura and ItachiSakura, not SasukeItachi. I'm still shuddering at that idea. Sorry, incest is not my thing.**

**I don't own Naruto and I hope you enjoy reading this! I'll try and make the next chapter longer! n . n**

* * *

"Marry me Sakura… be mine forever." He breathed against her hair. Sakura remained frozen in his grasp as she contemplated his words.

"I-Itachi-kun, control yourself! Wha-What's gotten into you?" Sakura hissed, struggling against his grasp halfheartedly. He caught her wrists and pinned them beside her face as he straddled him.

Sakura was afraid; she wasn't going to deny it. She turned her face away, not wanting to see Itachi so strange. His lips landed on her neck but that didn't deter him as he nuzzled into it, landing affectionate nips. He frowned when her lack of movement disgruntled him.

"Why don't you accept me?" he whispered.

"…I love you Itachi-kun… but this isn't you." She whispered. Jealousy was acceptable, pushing other boys away were fine… but he was going to fast. Something was driving within him and it frightened her. "I'm sorry."

"…No I'm sorry Sakura… I act irrationally." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's alright… let's just pretend this never happened." As he held her tightly she didn't notice the cold gaze as he held her tightly.

* * *

'_Stop and call me while you're still safe…'_ Kurai thought as she stared at the two embracing. She didn't usually stop by and observe intimate moments, thinking that they were sacred and should be kept between two people only but… she had no choice. She had to make sure Sakura wasn't doing anything foolish by changing the past. Just because she chose not to kill Itachi doesn't mean she can't change the past.

Besides… something else had happened. A certain acquaintance of hers had decided to drop in. "Haruko." She froze, turning around slowly. Behind her was a boy with blue-red eyes. Things were getting out of hand. A simple trip to the past yet she was too careless. Not only was the Uchiha sent back… yet others came along.

"I thought I told you to never call me that…Rei." A boy with blue-red eyes stood, his wild red mane flying behind him. He smiled at her, his fangs gleaming. "What are you doing here anyhow?"

"That little Sakura-chan of yours interests me… I met her before when she first arrived here. Such a feisty little thing." He whispered, licking his lips. Kurai was a nickname and the only person who knew it was the boy in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Rei chuckled.

"Not to worry, dear Haruko-chan, I won't touch her in anyways she wouldn't like. By the time I'm through with her, she'll be begging for me to take her away from the Uchiha." Haruko glared at him.

"Not likely. Sakura's too innocent; she'll never understand your seductive ways. Besides, the Uchiha will make sure that you don't lay a finger on her." Rei frowned. He was strong, true… but Itachi was powerful, even for him… if they fought he might make some damage but Itachi would end up killing him.

"… Don't worry, Haruko-chan, there are other ways to snare the little kunoichi in the past." Haruko narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he smirked.

"You know that I want to destroy you. If she remains in the past… there can't be two little Sakura-chan's, right? You're the reason why the older one is still here, keeping her alive. If Sakura-chan stays in the past, the little one will soon fade away… and you would have killed yourself a long time ago." Haruko flinched.

Sakura had been the reason why she hadn't committed suicide long ago. Clenching her fist, Rei could barely react when Haruko punched him in the face. "Shut up… you bastard. Remember this, interfere with Sakura's life and I will kill you! Understand?"

"Understood." He said with a smirk, wiping his mouth after spitting the blood out.

* * *

Sakura sat outside the Hokage's office. Itachi was brought over for a mission and she was to help. Sakura sighed; she did agree to help the Hokage whenever he needed it. Staring at the door she looked away. After yesterday's incident, Itachi seemed like his old self but something seemed out of place.

The door opened, making her look up. Itachi looked annoyed, calmly stepping out of the office. "Hokage-sama assigned us a mission together. We are to give this scroll to the Kazekage of Suna. We depart the day after tomorrow."

"Oh…" she mumbled. It was so awkward around them, well to her it was. She didn't know what Itachi was thinking about. No one could ever tell what was going on his mind. Well she used to think she understood a little bit but now she didn't know anymore.

"C'mon Sakura." She looked startled when he grabbed her hand, helping her out of the chair. She looked startled but he ignored it. She stared at their joined hands and than at Itachi.

"Ita-."

"I screwed up last night… I hope this doesn't mean you're not mine anymore." He murmured silently. Sakura stopped right outside of the building; he stood next to her with a questioning gaze. Silently, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Of course not, I'll always be yours."

"Good, because I had no intention of giving you up." She smiled when he turned around, wrapping his arms around her. Sakura couldn't help but sigh in content. This was what she missed when she had been with Sasuke. The security and warmth that a simple presence can emit.

Itachi felt his senses go wild at the aroma of her sweet scent. Nuzzling into her hair, he stroked her back. She purred unconsciously but snapped out of it when she felt stares. Blushing, she squirmed under his hold. "Itachi-kun, people are staring."

He immediately stopped. It wasn't that he cared what other people thought but he couldn't help raise his hackles at the thought of others ogling at Sakura. Itachi glared at the viewers who gulped, walking by quickly towards their designated areas.

"C-C'mon, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are probably coming out from the academy." She murmured, coaxing him out of the bloodlust. It would do no good if he started a riot over something so petty. **(AN: Yeah right, she doesn't even know why he's pissed of…… I'll shut up now…)**

They found chibi-Sakura and Sasuke coming out from the building. At the site of them, they immediately launched themselves towards the two. Sakura giggled when her younger self tackled her.

"Sakura-neesan! Today was so much fun. I played with Sasuke-kun and Naruto but they wouldn't stop fighting." She looked a bit down at that part but Sakura couldn't help but chuckle. Even when they were young, they were still the Sasuke and Naruto that she knew and loved.

"Humph, that dobe."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Sakura inquired innocently. Sasuke shrugged but chibi-Sakura tugged Sakura's sleeve.

"He usually gets in trouble by Iruka-sensei. He's probably inside right now." Sakura nodded and turned towards Itachi.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go see him." She noticed Itachi's questioning gaze and smiled. "Naruto-kun is always alone. I want to play with him, after all everyone needs a friend." Chibi-sakura pouted.

"I'll go with you!" she chirped. Sasuke turned towards them, feeling left out.

"Me too!" Itachi sighed.

"I might as well come." Sakura giggled, dragging Itachi by the arm. Chibi-Sakura mimicked her, dragging Sasuke by the arm. They found Naruto and Iruka having a glaring contest together. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Hai? Waaahhhh, uh I mean, can I help you?" he was startled at seeing an older version of chibi-Sakura. Smiling, he held out a hand. Sakura shook it cheerfully; it was so good to see Iruka-sensei again.

"We were wondering if we could play with Naruto-kun." He looked startled. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, and I were going to the training field to practice but when I saw Naruto-kun I thought, the more the merrier!" she smiled tenderly at Naruto who simply stared.

'_I'm sorry Naruto… for all the pain you went through. Let me give at least give you a time of happiness while I'm here even though… you might forget everything when I leave'_ she turned towards him. Naruto glared at her.

"I don't need any pity! I'm going to be the future Hokage where everyone respects me!" Sakura tilted her head while Iruka started to scold him.

"She's just being nice, how ca-."

"How can you be the future Hokage if you can't even control your chakra?" she asked calmly. "To be a Hokage, Naruto-kun, you must be wise and powerful so you can protect the ones you care about. It is not something that'll fall into your hands if you wish for it; it is easier said than done. To be the Kage of a village, you must be a shield to the people no matter who they are. Even if you aren't the Kage, if you love your village you will protect them. You're just being a selfish brat if you want to be the Hokage just for your needs."

"What did you sa-?" Naruto yelled.

"I'll ask you again Naruto-kun; do you want to play with me?" Sakura cut him off, giving him a sweet smile. He stared at her open hand and then into her eyes. Power blazed behind the emerald orbs. His eyes were glued to hers before he slowly reached out and shook her hand.

Iruka stared in amazement. Naruto was always a wild one. Being mistreated by others so badly, he never trusted anyone either. He laughed and played pranks but never got close to anyone yet this girl managed to bring him out of his shell. Naruto wanted the truth and she gave him the truth, a truthful meaning of the word Hokage.

Sakura smiled. Naruto began to jabber with chibi-Sakura and Sasuke. _'I believe you'll be a great Hokage someday, I know you will… Naruto…'_ she missed his sunny smile. She almost jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Itachi smiled at her, holding her shoulder comfortingly. An amazing gift, truly. Something about her was different from others. He was glad he met someone like her but he still couldn't shake off the feeling. His eyes were glued to her petite form as she grabbed his arm. The feeling that aroused when he landed his eyes on her… the need to just ravage her on the spot, holding her tight until it was only he that she cared about… until it was only Uchiha Itachi that was always on her mind.

"C'mon Itachi-kun, let's go to the training field!" she chirped. He shook his head; no he had to be content with what he had. Sakura-chan was his yet she was everyone else's as well.

Holding her soft hands with his rough calloused ones, the two walked out of the academy "Yes, let's go." He murmured.

* * *

Sakura sat on the wall-less hallway within the Uchiha manor. She didn't bat an eye when a figure landed soundlessly in front of her. Coming into the moonlight, Haruko's features were revealed. "Why haven't you called for me?"

"I can't… I can't leave him." She whispered.

"Yes, you can. Things are hectic enough. You must return to where you belong." Haruko couldn't help but be nervous. Rei could attack Sakura any moment and with Haruko using all her power to let both Sakura and chibi-Sakura exist in the same time-frame. She was vulnerable which meant Sakura could get killed without her protection.

"Please Kurai-san… please… I need some more time." Sakura pleaded. Haruko hesitated. Those emerald orbs were so tempting, so innocent. Haruko wanted to shield Sakura from the pain she might face in the future. Gritting her teeth, Haruko bowed her head.

"Very well then, I give you more time but you must call me quickly." Sakura, filled with delight, reached out and hugged Haruko without thinking. The older girl froze, tense at the foreign feeling before wrapping her arms around the petite pink haired girl. "Be careful Sakura… there is someone here who wishes to take your life."

Sakura looked up to meet Haruko's older eyes and froze… those eyes. Where had she seen them before? Was it when Haruko was training her? No, they were so familiar… but from where? "I'll be seeing you…Sakura."

Sakura soon found herself alone in the dark garden, bathed in moonlight.

* * *

"Sakura-neechan!" Naruto's voice was heard outside the Uchiha compound. Sakura opened the door and was immediately tackled by a bundle of yellow.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she managed to gasp out. Chibi-Sakura peeked from the corner of the wall, seeing Naruto she ran towards him. "Naruto!" she squealed. He squealed out her name, hugging her too.

"Dobe." Naruto stiffened. Looking up, he was soon faced to face with Sasuke. Growling he stood up, pointing at Sasuke accusingly.

"Grr, you better not be doing anything to by Sakura-chan because if you do, you have to face me! Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, dobe. He always declared that to them each time he came to drag Sakura and Chibi-Sakura out of the house.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I can't play with you. Itachi-kun and I have a mission today." Naruto pouted.

"Aww, but neechaaan!" she was tempted by his adorable fox gaze but giggled instead, ruffling his hair affectionately. Surprisingly, Mikoto and Fugaku didn't care that he housed the demon fox. In fact, Mikoto became fond of Naruto's childish actions since she received so much obedience from her own, it felt a bit exhilarating facing a new unfamiliar task.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you get to play with Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, both grabbing Sakura's hand. She remained oblivious to their hostile attitude towards each other. Sakura sweat dropped.

"C'mon Sakura, we need to get going."

"Hai! You three play nice, I won't have a repeat at the incident in Ichiraku." She scolded making the two boy's wince. "We'll see you in a week or two." The three kids gave Sakura a big hug before she went out the door with Itachi.

* * *

"Our mission is very simple Sakura. We must deliver this scroll to the Kazekage but it is very important seeing as though it is an A-classed mission." Sakura nodded, flexing her fingers. She wasn't nervous because of the mission, she was nervous because she was going to see Gaara as a child.

The journey was silent, experienced footsteps didn't even make a soft padding sound. Itachi remained impassive among his peers despite the softening in his eyes when they landed on Sakura. She nodded at him occasionally when she caught his eyes. It would be better if they didn't show affection during a mission, not only would Fugaku disapprove, they could be attacked when their guard was down.

Sakura felt the disturbance within the pattern of the wind. Something sped towards them; a soft zoom could be heard. Calmly Sakura deflected the kunais that sped towards them. Others reached for their weapons, an enemy attack?

"Shroud of Shadows." A soft murmur was heard and darkness enveloped around them. Sakura saw Itachi whirl towards her direction, blackness covering him slowly. Before he could reach her, they were fully coated in black.

"I finally found you Sakura-chan!"

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger but I have an idea… hehehe (evil laugh)**


	15. Sand Angel

**Tsuki-chan: Hello everyone, I'm here with a new chapter.**

**I know I already said this but I want to say it again: I HAVE AN ENDING THAT MIGHT SATISFY EVERYONE SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! That is all…. : p n . n**

**OH YEAH, FROM NOW ON I'M USING SASUKE'S PARENTS REAL NAMES: FUGAKU AND MIKOTO!**

**I don't own Naruto and enjoy the chapter! Thank you for your patience and reviews!**

----------------  
----------------

"I finally found you Sakura-chan!" she instinctively punched the person who grabbed her wrist. Without stopping, she grabbed the person's shoulder and threw him to a tree. Sakura grunted when her foe tackled her, apparently he ricocheted off the tree. "Ow, that hurt Sakura-chan!"

"…Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeeaaahhhh, Sakura-chan r-!" he was cut off when Sakura slammed her hand onto his mouth, throwing him behind the tree. The shadows covered the area but it didn't hurt to be cautious. She heard him trying to speak through her hand and gave him a half apologetic and half disgusted look, you would be disgusted too if you felt someone trying to speak under your hand and it felt like they were trying to eat it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed wiping her hand on her pants.

"Um… I don't remember but I do remember being pulled through his hole and I ended up in this forest. This guy named Rei helped me out though." Appearing in a blur of shadows, red-blue eyes that looked familiar pierced through her. His red hair was set wildly behind him.

"Hello Sakura-san, Naruto-kun has told me so much about you." He said with a kind smile. She narrowed her eyes, she didn't trust him.

"Naruto, go back home." He tilted his head.

"B-But I don't know how!" he whined. Sakura cursed, she needed to get Kurai here but how?

"Naruto, do me a favor please."

"Anything for my Sakura-chan." He chirped making her smile, some things never changed. She hugged him, trying not to linger. Who knows when the shadows lifted and if –heaven forbid- Itachi of all people saw this, she was in a one way trip to hell… or maybe something worse. She shuddered at the thought.

"Please stay away from me… come when I'm alone. It's very crucial that you don't come near me when I'm around others." Naruto's hyper mood seemed to dim, she immediately caught the change in atmosphere and shook her head "No, don't you ever think I don't want you around Naruto! You're my best friend, it's just… complicated. I'll explain everything later." She promised.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I trust you." He said with his usual smile. Rei observed them silently. Sakura glared at him mentally, she shouldn't be rude to the person who helped Naruto until she knew his true intentions.

"Can you please lift the jutsu?" she asked calmly.

"Very well, I will be with Naruto-kun, Sakura-san." He said with a polite bow. She nodded at him, she still didn't trust him.  
----------------  
----------------

'_Damn it Sakura, where the hell are you?'_ Itachi thought, looking around through the darkness. His sharingan couldn't even pierce through it making him even more disgruntled. He closed his eyes; if his eyes couldn't work he had other senses. There was no need to panic.

He could smell Sakura's scent, the ever so addicting cherry blossoms and strawberries. Itachi usually disliked sweet things but in Sakura's case, it was an exception. He didn't seem to have control over it.

Sakura's voice soon fluttered into his mind. Her voice, she was somewhere near. It sounded strong, good, that meant she wasn't hurt or worse… he didn't even want to think about that. Itachi got ready to jump when the chakra within the darkness that shrouded them dissipated.

He immediately opened his eyes and ran towards where he saw pink. Ignoring the incredulous and curious gazes of his fellow shinobis, he grabbed her shoulders. Sakura looked startled as she stared into his sharingan activated eyes.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, inspecting if she had any wounds. Sakura blushed under his gaze and shook her head. It felt so strange since Sasuke looked so much like him and Sasuke never really bothered with her without hiding it.

"I'm fine." She said softly.

"Good, we can't have our medic-nin injured." She blinked and bit back a giggle. Maybe he and Sasuke weren't so different, trying to hide behind a mask that never fooled her. Simply nodding, she smiled serenely at him. He grunted, looking away.  
----------------  
----------------

Sakura snuck off when Itachi went to meet the Kazekage. She needed some answers. First it was Sasuke who came to this world and now it was Naruto. Something was definitely up and there was only person who can give her any answers.

"Kurai-san." She whispered. Sakura squeaked when she heard the flap of a cloak bellowing behind her and whirled around.

"Yes Sakura?" was it just her or did Haruko's voice sound tired?

"Why is Naruto here?" Sakura asked quietly, making sure that no one would spying on them. Haruko was hesitant, her gaze on the floor. After contemplating something, Haruko shook her head and disappeared.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I need to check on something." With that she simply faded away. Sakura tried to stop her but she disappeared before she could even touch him. Sighing, she turned to head back towards the building where the Kazekage resided.

Things seemed more tensed around here than in her world which was strange since everyone was always prepared for attack with people like Akatsuki roaming around. The thought of Akatsuki depressed Sakura, what was it like in the future right now? Was Haruko going to make sure everything was turned back to normal or has Sakura's presence here in the past change the future?

"Kyaaahhhhh!" she whirled around at the sound of the scream. Kunoichi instincts told her to check it out. Running towards the source, she yanked out a kunai just in case and held it in a defensive position. Her eyes widened at what was occurring in front of her.

"No way…" she whispered. Sand was blowing within the playground, screams were heard all around her but all Sakura could hear were the tears and cries. She couldn't move, she was glued to where she was.

"Why…" she heard a soft voice whisper, flowing along with the waves of sand. That brought her out of her trance.

"Look out!" a nearby man shouted, a wall of sand flying her way. Sakura's speed had increased with training with Lee so she managed to dodge it. Without stopping, she kicked off the ground and jumped into the air doing acrobats to dodge the wild sands. With a final flip, she landed in front of the familiar red head and enveloped him into her arms.

"It's alright; you don't need to be afraid." She whispered comfortingly. The small petite body cocooned within her arms stiffened at the foreign feeling. "Cry, you don't need to hold back. I'll protect you from them."  
----------------  
(Yashamaru isn't dead yet n . n)  
----------------

Gaara froze when warm arms held him, protectively. The comforting scent held no hostility, just affection. Her words entered his mind but half of him didn't want to listen, the other half yearning for her promises that may hold lies. One question however rose out of the sea of confusion but before he could ask, the dam broke.

His arms reached upwards, holding her arms so they wouldn't move. Sakura didn't move, closing her arms so that the tears wouldn't fall. This was the harshness he faced in the past. It made her feel disgusted with her attitude in the past, never understanding, thinking she knew everything.

No, she wouldn't dwell in the past. The past was the past… or was it the future? Either way, she was now a different person and she wouldn't let the past rule her. Holding him tightly, she lifted him up in her arms. Ignoring the staring eyes, she turned in the direction once more to the Kazekage's building.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, not falling asleep unlike other children. It would be disastrous if he was to fall asleep and he wanted to know his savior. Sakura looked at him with a gentle smile and bright eyes.

"My name is Sakura, who are you?" he seemed hesitant to answer and she understood why. He was afraid once she knew who he was she would avoid him in fright. "It's alright; you can tell me your name."

"No… if I tell you, you'll hate me. Just like Otousan…" he murmured, rubbing his eyes. Her smile faded, right, she was going to meet Gaara's father. She never saw him since he was killed. Karma, she mused, for his bad deeds Gaara's father met a bad fate.

"I promise you, I won't hate you. You're too adorable to hate." She held him up into the sky and his eyes widened, not used to being held up so high. The sand instinctively began to crawl up her legs. Sakura could practically feel the panic of the people around her. If she were hurt or killed, there could be war with Konoha since one of their shinobis was attacked for no reason by their own people. They tensed up, ready for her scream.

She laughed.

"That tickles, please stop." She said laughing. She brought him down to the ground and giggled when the sand began to slowly slide down her legs. "That's a neat trick; I've never seen it before."

"Y-You're not scared?" he asked, the same stunned expression as the citizens covered his face.

"Should I be?" she tilted her head. "I don't understand and you still haven't told me your name little one." She kneeled in front of him, placing a comforting hand on his head. Ruffling his hair, she felt like laughing out loud at the faces surrounding her.

"Ga…Gaara." He said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, Gaara, what a nice name, as I said my name is Sakura. Just call me Sakura-neesan or whatever you want. I don't mind." At the site of his blush, Sakura wanted to cuddle him even more.

"Sakura." She looked up and just as Itachi landed beside her.

"Oh Itachi-kun, just in time, I made a new friend." She chirped. "His name is Gaara, be nice to him or else." Her eyes had a strange glint and Itachi didn't want to know her punishment.

"Hn." Was his answer, she rolled her eyes, so typical of him.

"Are we leaving now?" he shook his head.

"No, Kazekage-sama and their council are going to discuss something before giving us a message for Hokage-sama so until they're done we wait." She nodded.

"I see, that means I get to play with Gaara-kun!" she squealed. She picked him up and began to spin him in the air. The sand moved to attack their charges attacker, but all of them were cut down by Itachi. He turned to her with a questioning gaze.

"Ah… hehehe…" she laughed nervously. "I don't know what that is either but the sand reacts when it thinks Gaara's in danger."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be around him than?" he eyed Gaara with his sharp eyes, making the younger boy nervous. Sakura held him protectively, glaring back at Itachi. She smacked him in the back of his head.

"I said don't be mean. Now I'm not going to kiss you for the rest of the day." She growled at him. He gave her a wounded look making her melt. Kissing him on the cheek, still holding Gaara she turned to leave. "I'm going to see if there's anything Gaara-kun and I can do, I'll se you later."

Itachi sighed, he would rather stay with her but alas duty calls. He inspected Gaara's form once more; there was something odd about that kid. Perhaps the Kazekage knew more about him. If it would cause Sakura any harm, not even hell could stop him.  
----------------  
----------------

"Soooo Gaara-kun, what do you eep!" Naruto appeared in front of her with wide eyes. Before he could speak, sand tackled him to the ground. Sakura sweat dropped while Gaara glared at the fallen blonde. No one was going to hurt his new friend!

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Na-!" she smacked him into the floor.

"His name is Namu, uh yeah… he's a friend of mine! Namu, say hi and then say **bye**." She said with gritted teeth. Naruto gulped, what's more dangerous than an active angered Sakura, an inactive angered Sakura. You never know what she might do to you.

"Ehehehe, don't be like that Sakura-chan." He whined.

"Namuuuuuuu!" she hissed. Gaara stared at them confused.

"B-But Sakura-chaaaannn, I missed you!" he looked teary. Sakura sighed.

"Is it alright with you Gaara-kun?" he looked at Naruto and looked up at her.

"He looks stupid."

"WHAT? HOW DA-!"

"Shut up Namu." She poked him, sending him sprawling into the floor. She smiled happily, there were times she loved her super strength. Of course, if Naruto called her names because of her strength, he was going to get a one way trip to hell! "So Gaara-kun, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play… in the swings?" he asked shyly.

"Of course!" she ran towards the empty swings, ignoring the stares. What was so wrong with playing with Gaara? He was so cute and quiet. She glared at the stares, Naruto joining her.

"C'mon Gaara, I'll make you go so high your head will spin!" Naruto yelled. Gaara couldn't help but smile back at him, the blonde haired boy's smile was so contagious. Sakura smiled, good memories were the perfect medicine for people like Gaara and Naruto.  
----------------  
----------------

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurai demanded. She warned him to stay away from Sakura but he was interfering even more. "If it's me that you want to kill, I'll let you kill me after Sakura's done here!"

"…" Rei was silent.

"Tell me damn it!" she snarled. "Leave Sakura out of this, this is just between me and you."

"You look tired." She glared at him.

"Shut up, just leave." She snarled. Turning around, she stormed away. He would leave Sakura alone if he knew what was good for her.

'_Haruko-chan… the only way I can get close to you is if I try to be your enemy. You don't desire friends because you know you'll end up hurting them. I know what you're plan is and I don't want you to go through with it, even if it means I have to destroy the reason you are still breathing.'_ Rei tightened his fists. Haruko never let anyone near her except for Sakura. The only person Haruko adored, the only person she would ever love. _'Why won't you let me in Haruko-chan? Just like when we were kids?'_  
----------------  
----------------

"That was so much fun." Sakura and Gaara walked hand in hand, holding an ice cream cone. Naruto was hiding somewhere; she only prayed he wouldn't come out. He wouldn't, unless he wanted a taste of her fist again.

"Thank you…" Gaara whispered. She looked down at him in confusion. "No one except Yashamaru was ever kind to me. Even my… family…"

"I need to go back to Konoha soon… I won't lie to you Gaara-kun, I don't want to lie to you and end up hurting you." He looked up at her fearfully. She gazed down at him in sadness "I don't know if I will ever see you again but I can promise you this… if I can, I will find you. You are a precious person to me, know this. Even if it seems like a lie, I am not lying to you. I'm telling you this so even if we never see each other again, I'll always be in here."

Sakura grabbed his free hand and placed it in above his heart. She couldn't make promises she couldn't keep, she had to go back to her time someday. If she made promises to him when she had to go back, it would only hurt him more when he turned to what he is in the future. At least Naruto changed him back.

"I'll protect you." He said carefully and shook his head, "everyone is scared of me because I'm strong. If I really am that strong I'll protect you Sakura-neesan." He mumbled quietly.

"That's sweet Gaara-kun…" she kissed him gently on the head. "I have to go now. If I can, I'll visit you." With those words she blurred away.

"Gaara-sama, there you are! I was worried about you." Yashamaru exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yashamaru… am I strong?" the older man seemed startled at the strange question.

"Of course Gaara-sama, if you train hard you can become the strongest within the hidden village of Suna." Gaara looked at the floor.

"Then I'll train hard, for Sakura-neesan!" Yashamaru blinked before smiling.

"I know you will be the strongest Gaara-sama."  
----------------  
----------------

"Where were you?" Itachi asked quietly. She smiled at him, holding his hand. He looked a bit uncomfortable at the public display of affection. Tugging him forward, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You are my precious person Itachi-kun." She whispered against his lips. Itachi hid his confusion, he had no idea what brought this up but it didn't matter. Pulling her closer to him, he could feel her breathing softly against him.

"As you are my precious person, Sakura." He jerked her forward closer, bringing her closer for another kiss. She gasped in surprise at his forwardness and he took this chance to deepen the kiss. Sakura shivered when he began to stroke her spine, his lips slipping down to her throat.

Biting back a moan, she settled with a purr. It was embarrassing to do something like this in public but it was well in the afternoon and most of the citizens were within their cool homes. "Ita… Itachi-kun," she gasped out, "we need to get going!"

She squeaked when she felt him sliding up to her ear, sucking on her earlobe. His warm breath sending a tremor down her spine, she had to stop this before he went too far. Sakura begged for his forgiveness in her mind and pushed his shoulder hard, forcing him off of her. "Sorry Itachi-kun but that was the only thing I could think of!"

"…It's fine. I went out of control again." He shook his head. "Let's get going." Grabbing her hand, the two began to trudge towards the entrance of the village.  
----------------  
----------------

**Tsuki-chan: I tried to make it long so thinking of what to write took me a while… the ending is so close, I'm not sure how many chapters but let's just say it's going to end soon. I'll put more SakuraItachi in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Goodbye

**Tsuki-chan: I'm sorry for the delay but I was stuck on how to end this. For the people that are confused, Haruko and Kurai are the same person, so if you see those two names, just think of the girl that brought Sakura back in time.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Past Experiences! There's a surprise, lol!**

**I don't own Naruto!!!  
**

* * *

"Just… a little more time." Kurai whispered. Rei stood behind her with a disapproving face. Like she said, just a little bit more and everything would be over. He gritted his teeth. He turned to leave when her voice stopped him. 

"Don't you dare Rei, don't you dare try and stop me. If you do, I will have no choice but to kill you." She hissed. He clenched his fist.

"Well if it keeps you alive, I don't care if I die." He whispered. "It's no longer about the promise I made to Kane. This is about you and me Haruko, I love you damn it!" he yelled.

"I don't give a damn," he flinched. "My only concern is Sakura… Why, why won't you let me do this?"

"Just like you'll do everything to keep Sakura safe, I'll do everything to keep you safe. Right now, you can't move from that stop unless you want to break the jutsu so this is my time to strike. I'm going to kill that girl." Kurai clenched her fist but didn't break from her concentration. She needed to hurry.

"Rei!"

"I'll see you later Haruko."

"REI!"

* * *

"Damn it, where's Rei?" Naruto mumbled, bored. He yelped when he felt the presence besides him appeared. "You bastard, where the hell were you?" 

"Naruto-kun, I need you to do me a favor." He whispered with his bangs covering his face. This was it. Knowing Kurai, she was going to put even more chakra into that jutsu so that she'd finish more quickly.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously. This guy might have saved his life but that didn't mean he completely trusted him.

"I'm going to send you back to your time and when you get there I want you to find this man named Kane. When you do, tell him that he was right." Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"But I promised Sakura-chan I'll meet her tonight! Besides, I can't leave without Sakura-chan!" Rei placed a finger on Naruto's head and pushed him. Naruto felt his body falling backwards but instead falling on the ground, he felt his body continuing its fall. He was falling into a black hole, falling deeper. A circular glimmer of light was above him, Rei was looking down at him.

"Sorry Naruto-san but Sakura-san and I have business together. It would be best if you forget about Sakura-san." He whispered. Before Naruto could yell back, the hole closed leaving him in darkness.

Rei bit his lip. Naruto was in the future now. The jutsu Haruko was performing was dangerous. A powerful jutsu created by the first Haruno. The rest of the Haruno clan might have forgotten but that doesn't mean the techniques were all lost. Clenching his fist Rei checked the time.

Sakura wanted to meet Naruto at nine tonight, it was eight thirty. Since Kurai had quickened her speed, her jutsu would probably be complete exactly at midnight. He sat cross legged, for now he would prepare himself for the battle.

* * *

Sakura leaned against Itachi blissfully. They sat under a tree in the park, Naruto, Sasuke, and chibi-Sakura playing with each other. There was the occasional yell when Naruto and Sasuke would yell but it would immediately be silenced by chibi-Sakura's pleading. She hummed in approval when Itachi stroked her arm affectionately with his arms around her. 

Outside she seemed at piece; inside Sakura was filled with turmoil. When she had seen Naruto she had decided, she had to leave. If she continued to linger, many more people from the future might end up in the past. Sakura didn't want to leave Itachi, no, that wasn't what she wanted but…

"Sakura…" she felt him whisper with his chin on top of her head. "Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?"

"Yes." Sakura blushed, wanting to burrow herself somewhere.

"I was serious." She couldn't help but gasp. "I'm sorry for frightening you back than but the thought of losing you got to me." His grasp tightened around her.

"I…Itachi…"

"You know me Sakura. I am not a man who expresses himself that well, that wasn't how I was raised." He said dead-panned but Sakura could see bitterness in his eyes. "I'm not perfect though in the eyes of other I appear to be. You see the real me, not the prodigy, not the Uchiha… just me, Itachi. So, will you marry me?"

"I… can I please have time to think about this?" she asked quietly. Sakura felt his grip around her loosen and she took that as a yes. Standing up, she walked away without looking back at him. If she had turned to see, she would have seen his emotionless eyes that resembled greatly to that of the nuke-nin Uchiha Itachi of her time.

* * *

"…I need to leave." Sakura whispered leaning against the bridge. She traced lazy circles on the wooden rail; in a few years this would be where team seven would meet everyday. "I'm sorry Itachi-kun but no matter how much I want it, I can't be what you want me to be." 

Determined, she clenched her fists and looked up at the sky. She better get this over with before she lost her resolve. "Kurai, I'm ready!" she called out and waited.

"Kurai, are you there?" she said controlling the volume of her voice. Keeping the panic down, she thought. She glanced at her watch. A minute to nine, she had to find Kurai fast and than go look for Naruto.

"Sakura-san." A voice whispered softly. She froze and looked up slowly. The clock slowly ticked. There stood Rei but something seemed wrong. "This is where you will die… Sayonara."

With a flick of his sword, white blades shot out and began to fly towards her. Too shocked to react, Sakura felt her body fill with pain. She didn't even scream as she fell off the bridge, landing on the cold water. The current caught her, pooling her down stream.

* * *

"Damn it Rei!" cursing, the man to hell Kurai got up from her place. The jutsu was done and it wouldn't dispel until she allowed it. She knew Rei had a huge head start. If she wanted thing to go her way, she would have to take her chances. 

She found Itachi alone, standing underneath the cherry tree. He must have taken the kids home. That was good; the less people there were the better. He seemed to have sense her but didn't move. She could tell, though, that his guard was there.

"Itachi-san." She whispered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kurai, I am a friend of Sakura-sans'." She said immediately. At least he didn't go off and attack her. She wasn't wearing a Konoha hitai-ate and appearing out of no where is a bit suspicious.

"What do you want?" despite hearing Sakura's name, he didn't relax.

"Please," she never pleaded before. "I need your help. If we don't do something quickly, Sakura-san will be killed."

"…how do I know I can trust you." Frustration gripped her mind, Itachi was thinking rationally but it was irritating how they couldn't move faster.

"There's no way I can give proof," she said through gritted teeth. "But if you don't come and help me, we'll be too late to save her."

"…where is she?"

* * *

"What a fighter," Rei murmured, running down stream. She might have gotten the full blunt of his attack but she was still alive, unconsciously healing the worse of her wounds. If he didn't do something soon, she would survive and Kurai was done with the jutsu now. 

He found her pulling herself out of the river, clutching onto the rocks. Gasping for air, Sakura glared at him. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you dead." With no other explanation, he attacked. Rei tried to slice her in half but Sakura pulled out her kunai and blocked it. She grunted at the force.

"I don't understand," the two were at a standstill. "Why do you want me dead? I never did anything to you!"

"If you're alive, Haruko will die!" he said angrily. Shoving her harshly, Sakura fell onto the floor. She wasn't done healing and healing jutsus take most of her chakra. Breathing slowly, she got up.

"What are you talking about? Who is Haruko?" she asked carefully.

"How dare you say her name." with a roar, he charged. Sakura rolled to the side, landing on her feet. Rei seemed a bit deranged now, angrily slashing his sword. She dodged all the blows, getting a few cuts that weren't that serous. "You, who don't even know who she is!"

"So tell me!" she was starting to get angry too. "Stop saying I don't know everything and just tell me so I can understand!"

"You want to know about Haruko? Alright, I'll tell you about her. She is your-."

* * *

"How much further?" Itachi asked her. Kurai stopped herself from showing fear. His chakra rhythm was filled with silent rage, a cold sensation and crawled all over her body. Biting back her panic, she focused on running. 

"We're almost there." Controlling her voice, Kurai felt relieved that her voice sounded normal. She almost smiled. At least she would know that Sakura would be protected.

"You want to know about Haruko?" she felt her insides freeze. "Alright, I'll tell you about her." Damn it, she needed to hurry. "She is your-."

"STOP IT!" Kurai screamed, adding more chakra into her legs. Giving a jump kick at Rei, who was distracted, he was sent flying. Itachi went immediately towards Sakura, who was still kneeling at the floor. His eyes narrowed at the site of her blood, his sharingan activating unconsciously towards his anger.

"Sakura… did he do this to you?" he asked slowly, calmly. He was an Uchiha, he had self control. It was ready to snap but Sakura had a feeling that even when Itachi was pissed off, it would be a silent cold rage. Biting her lower lip, she tried to look away but he hooked his fingers underneath her chin so that she was gazing towards his red eyes.

"Sakura," he said more slowly now. "Did he do this to you?"

She didn't want to tell him. The way he was acting made her scared. It was like the time he first proposed to her. Without thinking, Sakura began to shake. It wasn't because Rei was trying to kill her; it was because Itachi seemed to be growing darker. His chakra was wrapping around her, refusing to let go. It was similar to the feeling when Sasuke had activated the cursed seal for the first time.

Seeing her tremble, Itachi wrapped his arms around her protectively. So, he thought, he was the one who hurt her. Tightening his grip around her, Itachi felt his blood boiling. Tonight, blood will spill.

* * *

"You bastard, how dare you try to tell her the truth!" Kurai shook Rei by the shoulder. He grinned at her but his eyes showed no mirth, only anger, hatred, and sadness. 

"Why does it have to be this way? Just send Sakura-san where she belongs and everything will be okay." Kurai punched him on the face. He didn't stop speaking, despite blood dribbling down his mouth. "Punch me if it'll make you feel better but it won't do you any good. Kane is probably informed by now, thanks to Naruto-kun. He'll stop you from this madness."

"…you know Rei," she said slowly, her eyes covered by the shadows of her bang. "I always knew from our group that you will never understand me or Kane. He won't do anything."

A feeling of dread began to pool within his stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"…Kane isn't the person you think he is. Ruthless, cold… now I'm sure, I'm definitely going to go through with this plan now." Tossing him on the ground, she turned to where Sakura was. Rei grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"What are you talking about? What about Kane, what is he going to do?" he demanded.

"Haven't you ever wondered what happened to our sensei? How he died so brutally? I found out the truth…"

* * *

"…_don't try to hide it Kane." Kurai said with her arms crossed. A boy hid in the shadows, his red emerald eyes glimmered within it. There was amusement._

"_Whatever do you mean, little Haruko?" she twitched._

"_Don't call me that and stop trying to distract me. You know what happened to Konomi-sensei. You may have come running, saying a rogue shinobi attacked but I know the truth." She whispered._

"_Oh?"_

"_If you had been holding him when he was injured, that would explain the blood all over your clothes… but… it doesn't explain why Konomi-sensei's blood was all over your weapons." His canines gleamed as he grinned._

"_They could have gotten on them by accident."_

"_True," she continued, "but that doesn't explain how ALL of them were covered in sensei's blood. Besides, there were no other bloods, including what could have been the rogue shinobi's blood."_

"_You were always too smart for your own good." He tsked._

"_It runs in the family." She said dryly._

"_Ah yes, your fa-."_

"_Enough about my family, right now you should be thinking whether to kill me or not since I know the truth." Despite being in the darkness, she could see him tilting his head._

"_Why would I? I know you too well Haruko, you won't report me. After all, we're comrades." He saw her quirk an eyebrow._

"_Whatever… just tell me this, why did you do it?"_

"_He was annoying me so I killed him. Something about being too… calm when I kill. What's wrong about that? We're shinobi, it's our duty to kill so we shouldn't shudder away from it." Kurai didn't move. "You agree with me, right?"_

"…_just leave Rei out of this."_

"_Hai, hai, I'll leave innocent Rei out of this.  
_

* * *

"No way, he killed Konomi-sensei?" he said, frozen. Kurai had a grim expression. 

"Now that he knows about Sakura-san and Itachi-san… who knows what he'll do." Gritting her teeth, she turned to go towards Sakura only to freeze when she saw Itachi standing right in front of them.

"Ita-Itach-san, what are you doing here?" Damn, she had stuttered.

"Where is he?" he asked in a low husky tone.

"What?"

"The guy who did that to Sakura."

"…Kane killed sensei…" in shock, Rei didn't move.

"Is it him?"

"Wait Itachi-san!" she felt a strong wind go by and the sound of flesh knocking to flesh. Turning around, her eyes widen to see Rei flying and crashing into a tree with a trail of blood flying after him. Itachi straightened, looking nonchalant but Kurai could tell he wasn't done.

He was so fast; Kurai couldn't keep up with his speed. She could watch and hear the screams of pain and the cracking of bones. Slamming Rei onto a nearby boulder, Itachi's red eyes turned to Rei's katana. "So this is the weapon you used to hurt my Sakura…"

"Ita-Itachi-san…" she couldn't breathe. The force of Itachi's chakra was chocking her. "St-Stop…"

He didn't seem to hear her, slowly pulling out gleaming sword. There was the soft scrapping of metal coming out of the sheath. Rei was in a daze, dizzy with pain. "Die… die by your own sword. The sword that hurt Sakura…"

"REI!"

"STOP!" the soft cry froze all of them. Sakura leaned against a nearby tree, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Please stop Itachi-kun, don't kill him!"

He didn't move. Itachi's eyes seemed to be glued to her bleeding form.

"I can heal myself no problem, I'll be okay! Please… just please… don't kill him!"

"He hurt you."

"There must be a good reason." Rei's face had been filled with anger and sadness, a face so familiar. It was like Naruto's face when something bad was going to happen to his precious person but he couldn't do anything about it. The face when Sasuke had left Konoha… "So please… please stop."

"He needs to pay for what he did." But he dropped the katana, dropping Rei unceremoniously on the floor.

"Kane… how could you?" too lost in shock, Rei didn't seem to understand that he was so close to death. His eyes turned towards Kurai and they softened before they turned to Sakura. They hardened. Slowly he grabbed his sword.

"I couldn't protect sensei… but I'll protect you Haruko!" using all of his chakra, he ran towards Sakura with inhuman speed. Itachi's face turned to a vicious snarl as he turned to run after him. He was going to be too late!

There was a slash and blood spilled. Rei didn't move, didn't pull back. Itachi skidded to a stop and Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. "Ku-Kurai-san…"

_My one wish…_

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" she whispered. Despite the blood flowing out from her mouth, she slowly smiled at Sakura. The rosette haired girl didn't move. This was the first time she had seen Kurai smile. It was so kind and gentle.

"Ha-Haruko…"

"Jutsu activate… Haruno secret jutsu: Doragon Odori!"

There was a blinding white light and the two disappeared.

* * *

"…where am I?" Sakura whispered. They were surrounded by white and as if it was being painted by an artist, a field of bloomed cherry blossoms appeared. It seemed like it was the first day of spring. 

"Isn't this place beautiful?" turning around, she saw Kurai holding her chest. It was bleeding tremendously. Sakura knew without even examining her, Kurai was going to die.

"Where are we?" she questioned.

"Where?" she smiled. "We're in a very precious part of my mind."

"What?"

"The jutsu, Doragon Odori is very powerful. It can change a person's life forever. Whether intentionally or by mistake, it can change everything," Kurai looked around fondly. "This place is always spring so I enjoy coming to it when I'm asleep."

"What are you trying to change and why did you say Haruno secret jutsu? What do you know about my family?" Sakura asked gently but filled with conviction.

_My one wish…_

"The Haruno family has many secrets. I uncovered all of them and all of their secret techniques. Your parents are dead; they've been dead a year after you were born. The people taking care of you aren't your real parents but your aunt and uncle. They weren't killed by rogue shinobis but… you'll figure it out on your own, won't you?" Kurai said with a grin.

"Wait, what are you talking about? My parents were dead years ago? My so-called-parents are my aunt and uncle?" she asked frustrated. Nothing was making sense anymore! "What is going on?!"

"Shhh…" she pulled Sakura into a hug. "This is only the beginning… the journey is painful and I know you will cry a lot but…" she winced, the pain was getting stronger, "I'm sure everything will be fine for you since you'll be with Itachi-san."

"Kurai-."

"No… call me Haruko…"

"Ha-Haruko?" was this the same Haruko Rei was screaming about?

"Yes… my name is Haruno Haruko." She whispered, closing her eyes. "I am your older sister."

"Wha-What? Bu-but-." She was at a loss for words.

"I ran away from home when you were five years old because I found out some things about our family. I couldn't stand it so I left but… when I tried to kill myself, I couldn't." she held Sakura closer. "You were still alive and I wanted to make sure you had a chance for happiness."

_My one wish…_

"Obaasan erased your memories and since no one really knows about our family, I was soon forgotten. Now… since Obaasan and Ojiisan are dead, you are the only living Haruno. No, they are no alive in this timeline… so… take care Sakura." She whispered.

"Wait, I don't understand! I thought you brought me here to test me." Sakura was frozen in confusion. This was all too much to take at one time.

"At first, yes, but when I saw you happy here with Itachi-san, I decided to let you stay."

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

"Because… I'm your older sister, right? I need to take care of you." She said with a tired grin. "But I can't take care of you anymore…"

"What's going to happen?" Sakura whispered as Kurai… no Haruko, pulled her back at arms length.

"Before I die, I am putting you in my place?"

"Wha-What?!"

"The ability to time travel is a secret within the Haruno clan and only a selected few can do this. There are other ways to time travel but the Haruno family can do this effortlessly. However… if we were to go back to the past, for example, than the person our age in the past will no exist." Haruko explained.

"B-But what about the-." Sakura began.

"-the younger you?" she continued for her. "I have been using my chakra to maintain both your forms… now, when I give up my existence, both of you can live in the same timeline. You will continue living as you had been these past few months and only you will and probably a selected few will remember the truth… but… the only difference would be that everyone will think that you are chibi-Sakura's older sister. You two simply have the same name except different middle names."

"Different… middle names?" she echoed.

"Yes… your middle name will be my name but you will still be Haruno Sakura…" she coughed, splattering blood on the lush green grass. "You know as well as I do, Sakura, I am dying. I must give up my existence to you before I die…"

"Isn't there… someway to change this?" Sakura asked gently.

"You're sweet Sakura… that's why I wanted to give you happiness." Sakura gently lowered Kurai to the floor. Everything was going blurry. "Before I transfer my existence to you, there is one more thing I have to say. This is now an alternate universe. The so called future you have come from is now a new universe where you are dead. You can start anew here… but be warned… some things might have changed, different from your timeline so be careful. Not everything will be the same…"

"I understand." Slowly, Haruko raised her hand and placed it on the center of Sakura's chest. She knew Sakura was crying, even as she closed her eyes. In a way, it was good that they were never too close. If they had been, it might break Sakura's heart. "Sakura…"

"Yes?" she could feel Haruko's chakra flowing into her.

_My one wish…_

"Can you call me neechan… just for once?" when all of her chakra was gone, she would disappear.

"Of course…Haruko-neechan." Sakura said with a big grin.

"Thank you." Slowly, her body began to fade away. Sakura felt her heart clenching in pain but she didn't stop smiling. "Goodbye… Haruko-neechan…"

* * *

The light faded and Sakura found herself standing, clear of any cuts. She blinked, Rei was on his knees and Itachi was behind him. Seeing Sakura, Rei grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where is she, WHERE'S HARUKO?" 

"I…" he was knocked aside by Itachi.

"Don't touch her." He growled before turning towards Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"…I'm… fine…"

"Haruko………" suddenly he glared ferociously at Sakura, making her shudder. Itachi got in front of her, feeling the blood lust. "I'll be back Haruno and I swear I will avenge Haruko…"

Sakura froze as he disappeared. He said Haruno… slowly she turned her eyes towards Itachi, watching for a reaction but found none. So Haruko's jutsu had worked in the end. She held onto Itachi's arms, leaning against his back. "Itachi-kun…"

He didn't speak and didn't move, even as Sakura wrapped her arms around his chest. "I love you… I love you so much…but…" he stiffened. "Can we wait until we're older until we get married?"

Itachi turned around slowly. Their eyes met, Itachi's sharingan had turned off long ago. He felt himself drown in those emerald orbs. Those dark emotions that he had managed to control began to resurface. Deny her request, take her, mark her, claim her, make her his.

"Of course." He said softly.

"Thank-." Itachi pulled her up and kissed her. His hand trailed down her back before resting on her waist. Her lips were so soft and yielding, the feel of her breasts against his chest. It was all so tempting but he pulled back, he would play along with Sakura's requests for now…

"Let's go…" however he would make no mistakes. The demons within him were on the loose. He had almost lost her today. Playing along with her little games was going to make him lose her some day. For now, he would wait patiently until an opportunity came.

* * *

"Thank you for all your help Mikoto-chan but it's time that chibi-Sakura-chan and I went home." Sakura said with a smile. She sweat dropped, seeing Mikoto pout. Holding chibi-Sakura close, she had a solemn expression on her face. 

"Visit us anytime, okay?" she whispered to chibi-Sakura. "You are always welcome here, Sakura-chan… chibi-Sakura-chan."

"Hai!" chibi-Sakura chirped.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke whispered shyly. Chibi-Sakura turned to him curious. "You have it… right?"

"Of course!" something gleamed around chibi-Sakura's neck. Sakura got a closer look and saw a small golden ring held by a chain around her neck. She smiled, reading what was inscribed on the back. That was so like Sasuke!

_My Sakura_

"Let's go." Itachi grunted, grabbing Sakura's bag. Waving at the three, Sakura began to run catch up with Itachi. Chibi-Sakura, sitting on her shoulders, held on tight with a grin on her face. Sakura couldn't help but smile as well. Everything was so peaceful!

* * *

"Kane." Rei growled at the cave. 

"What do you want Rei?" there was an annoyed response.

"I presume Naruto-kun found you." He had sent Naruto where Kane was so it would have been easy to find him.

"Yeah, that fox-brat is annoying. Screaming about his Sakura-chan being stuck back in time… funny thing is that when I dragged his ass back to Konoha, the Hokage there was pissed off. Something about that Sakura girl being dead… you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you?" a husky voice asked.

"Haruko is dead." A sigh was heard.

"So sad, I wanted to kill her."

"KANE!"

"Yeah, yeah… but now I'm interested in that Sakura girl. What's so special about her that Haruko would give her life up? I've been keeping tabs on what was going on in the past and I must say, the Uchiha definitely catches my interest."

"Why is that?" Rei asked cautiously. After hearing the disturbing news about Kane, he was a bit wary around him.

"There is something within him and it's finally broken free…" Rei could feel Kane's grin and shuddered. "I wonder what would happen if someone were to make it grow… he has potential to be so powerful and deliciously dark."

"What are you going to do?"

"Akatsuki will surely be after him again in that timeline but I'm sure I can do something to delay that. Now Rei, let's go play around with the people of Konoha."

* * *

**Tsuki-chan: HAHAHA, YES, THERE'S A SEQUEL!**

**Hehe, yes, I know, crappy ending but it's hard to write endings! TT . TT**

**Confused people read this: Sakura is taking Haruko's place in the past and so Haruko does not exist anymore. Only certain people remember Haruko, like Sakura, Rei, and Kane.**

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
